


Nézőpontok

by Chrysthe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysthe/pseuds/Chrysthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebben a történetben Murasakibara és Akashi kapcsolata rajzolódik ki néhány kitüntetett pont összekötésével. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem, ez a kicsit szokatlan yaoi történet elnyeri a tetszéseteket, mint ahogy a furcsa páros is. A nézőpontváltásokat igyekeztem egyértelműen tagolni, remélem, számotokra is követhető lesz. :) Eredetileg egy összefüggő történetnek szántam, de olyan hosszúra nőtte ki magát, hogy muszáj voltam szétdarabolni.   
> Aki még nem látta végig az animét, annak spoiler veszély!   
> Azt hiszem, ennyi, jó olvasást! :)

A vereség eddig nem tapasztalt érzése háborgó hullámként lepte el az egész testemet, átcsapott a fejem felett, maga alá temetett és fojtogatta a torkomat. Felesleges volt ellene küzdeni, így hagytam, hogy magával ragadjon a mélybe. Alulról sokkal könnyebb újra felszínre törni. Könnyeimet is hagytam lefolyni, mélyen beivódtak a bőrömbe, de büszkén viseltem. Egyrészt, hogy példát mutassak a többieknek, nem szégyen a vereség; másrészt meg nem teljesen csak a csalódottságból eredtek. Egyszerre voltak az öröm és a bánat könnyei. 

Ezt persze nem szívesen osztottam volna meg a csapattársaimmal, de igazából megkönnyebbültem. Végre én voltam, az igazi én, csak és kizárólag én magam. Idejét sem tudom, mikor voltam utoljára teljesen egyedül, és most a hang a fejemben véglegesen elhallgatott, elnyelték a hullámok. Elillant akárcsak az elvárások és a nyomás, hogy tökéletesnek kell lennem és mindig győznöm kell. Végre bekövetkezett, én, Akashi Seijuurou vesztettem… és mi történt? Semmi, az élet ugyanúgy haladt tovább, mint előtte.

Egyáltalán nem a keserűség súlya húzott le, egyszerűen olyan könnyűnek éreztem magam, hogy gond nélkül taszigált a hullámzás ide-oda. Természetesen ez korántsem volt kellemes, de a jövő ígérete enyhítette a fájdalom lüktetését: legközelebb én győzök. És most már végre nem fojtogatott a félelem, hisz ha megint vesztek, már tudtam, hogy nem lesz semmi. Felállok, és megyek tovább. 

Nehéz volt ezeket az ambivalens érzéseket kezelni, de a bukás teljesen ismeretlen, keserű íze még mindig semmi nem volt ahhoz képest, amit akkor éreztem, amikor megláttam a telefonomra érkezett üzenetet: találkozzunk az aréna előtt. A hirtelen feltoluló, túlságosan is jól ismert érzések, a vágy, düh, keserűség és szégyen kibogozhatatlan hálója szorosan körbefonta a szívemet, és ezzel lebénította az egész testemet. Egyszerűen nem tudtam gondolkozni, pedig egyáltalán nem jellemző rám a leblokkolás, vagy hogy nem tudom kezelni a helyzetet. Épp ellenkezőleg. 

Most mégis emlékekkel, érintésékkel, illatokkal és persze tonnányi fájdalommal volt tele a fejem, a testem is ezekre reagált. Olyan élesen tűntek fel ezek a képek, mintha még most is érezném az ujjai szorítását, hatalmas tenyerét a derekamon, a harapását a nyakamon. A másik énnek semmit sem jelentettek ezek, száműzte messzire és mélyre, csak a másik feletti hatalom tetszett neki annyira, hogy egyáltalán tudomást vegyen a létezéséről. De nem is baj, így legalább megmaradtak nekem fényesen és élénken, nem koptatta meg őket az idő. 

Talán egy kicsit túl intenzívek is voltak, mert amikor Mibuchi hangja visszazökkentett a valóságba, csak akkor vettem észre, hogy az ajkaim kiszáradtak, a fülem pedig egészen lüktetett a belé tolult vértől.

\- Jól vagy, Sei-chan? – fordult hátra a fekete hajú, és ezzel persze az egész csapat figyelmét felhívta arra a tényre, hogy már percek óta megkövülten bámultam a telefonomat és meg se mozdultam. 

\- Persze csak… - Magam is meglepődtem, milyen nehéz most kordában tartani az érzelmeimet, hogy ne remegtesse meg a hangomat. – Lenne egy kis dolgom, később utánatok megyek. 

Azzal fogtam magam, és hátra arcot csináltam. Így legalább nem kellett tovább az értetlen pillantások kereszttüzében állnom, illetve elvágtam a további kérdezősködést is. Hisz magam sem tudtam, hova megyek, miért és legfőképp mi fog kisülni az egészből. De ahhoz túl fontos volt, hogy hagyjam, ha már Murasakibara rá nem jellemző módon megtette az első lépést. 

****

A telefonom halk pityegése még soha sem hangzott ilyen élésen és fülsértően a csendben. Bár eddig nem is vártam ilyen kétségbeesetten ugyanakkor rettegve válaszra. Erőt véve magamon nyitottam fel a fedelét, hogy gyorsan túl legyek a dolgon. A kellemetlen dolgokat jobb elkerülni vagy minél hamarabb elintézni, amúgy sem szeretek várakozni.

Rendben… ezt volt az üzenet. Elolvastam egyszer, kétszer, majd több százszor, mire a szó már elvesztette értelmét és betűk véletlenszerű sorának tűnt. A szívem viszont minden egyes alkalommal egyre hevesebben vert, hisz újra és újra belé hasított az a nagy kusza érzelmi kavalkád, amit a szóból következő esemény szabadított a felszínre. Újabb hosszú percek teltek el, mire lomha agyamhoz is eljutott mindezen információ és mozgásra utasította lusta tagjaimat. Végre elindultam a találkozó helyére, ami meglehetősen kellemetlennek és keserűnek ígérkezett, de ugyanakkor szükségszerűnek. 

A hosszú lábaimmal túlontúl hamar meg is érkeztem, így unottan huppantam le egy padra, és nagyot sóhajtva néztem fel a sötét égboltra. Miért is tettem ezt? Nem igazán volt kedvem régi emlékek és sérelmek bolygatására, se erőm ehhez az összegabalyodott érzelmi gubanc kibontására. Az egész egyszerűen túl bonyolult és kényelmetlen, és ha nem róla lenne szó, egy percet sem szánnék az egész dolognak. Őt viszont makacsabbul akartam magamhoz láncolni, minthogy meghátráljak ettől a beszélgetéstől. Arról nem is szólva, hogy rettentően idegesített ez a ki nem mondott múltbeli, de még mindig a levegőben terjengő láthatatlan fal közöttünk. Egyszer és valahára szét fogom zúzni. No, meg valószínűleg nem is nekem kell beszélnem, vagy bármi hasonlót csinálnom. Ő sokkal jobban ért az ilyen dolgokhoz; belelát az ember fejébe, előre látja a mozdulatait, érti az indokait és ösztönösen felismeri az érzéseimet, épp ezért mesterien használja fel ezeket az információkat saját céljaira. Ezt az üzenetet is csak azért én küldtem el hamarabb, mert már nem volt türelmem az ő lassú és megfontolt lépéseit kivárni, és így legalább ő is látja, hogy a közöny és unalom masszív fala mögött engem is foglalkoztat kettőnk hirtelen fordulatot vevő, majd a levegőben lógó viszonya.

Tulajdonképpen más nem is nagyon foglalkoztatott ezen kívül, minden elbambult pillanatomban ide kalandoztak a gondolataim, az édesség is megsavanyodott a számban, bármikor csak eszembe jutott. Még az sem segített, hogy már egyáltalán nem is találkoztam vele, csak még jobban szította bennem a hiányt. Egyre csak nőtt és nőtt, dagasztotta bennem azt a megmagyarázhatatlan levertséget és fájdalmat, ami miatt csak még kevésbé foglalkoztattak a külvilág egyéb dolgai. Őszintén szólva belülről emésztett, mohón falta az emlékeimet és azt a megmagyarázhatatlan érzelmet, ami mindig libabőrként futott végig a bőrömön és apró pillangókként repkedett a gyomromban. Pedig ezek voltak az egyetlen támaszaim, az emlékek.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ez lenne a történet tényleges első része :) Jó olvasást!
> 
> Ami mindkettejük számára fontos pillanat, ott mindkét szemszöget megírtam, a többinél azért nem, mert az csak az egyikük számára kiemelkedő esemény. :)

Az első benyomásom Akashi Seijuurouról nem volt épp a legjobb. A Teiko kosárlabda csapatának válogatásán találkoztunk, de nem mondhatnám, hogy azonnal felfigyeltem rá, pontosabban észre sem vettem. Nem mintha bárki másnak szenteltem volna figyelmet, mindenki a szemmagasságom alá esett. Megint én voltam a legmagasabb, még a másodévesek is eltörpültek mellettem. Hiába bámulták csodálattal, hogy milyen könnyedén blokkolom a dobásaikat, alig elrugaszkodva zsákolok, az elismerés mindig irigységgel és félelemmel vegyült… Utálom a kosárlabdát. 

Már épp megfordultam volna, hogy leüljek a padra, és befejezzem azt a fincsi, eper ízű nyalókát, amit ma láttam először a sarki boltban. Feleslegesen minek strapáljam magam? Biztos helyem volt a csapatban rögtön abban pillanatban, ahogy meglátták, milyen magas vagyok. Ám ahogy oldalra léptem, nekiütköztem valakinek. 

\- Upsz… - vakartam zavartan a fejemet, ahogy megpillantottam az alig vállamig érő fiút. – Olyan kicsi vagy, hogy észre se vettelek. 

Milyen fura egy alak! Egyáltalán nem jött zavarba a nagy termetemtől és a nyilvánvaló fizikai fölényemtől, helyette olyan izzó haraggal nézett rám, mint a haja. Lángoló tűzvörös volt, szinte vibrált körülötte a levegő, mintha valóban égetne.  
\- Legközelebb nézz körül jobban. – Lágy hangon beszélt, mégis megfagyott az ereimben a vér. Pedig már épp nyúltam volna a hajához, hogy megnézzem, tényleg lángol-e, de így inkább csak a saját hajamba túrtam bele. 

\- Hah, mi bajod van? Mondtam, hogy nem direkt volt – feleseltem vissza. Milyen idegesítő egy alak!  
Olyan tüzes pillantással válaszolt, hogy elértek a lángjai. Égette az arcomat a zavar, bűntudat perzselte a belsőmet, amiért meg akartam lógni. Mi ez? Mit csinált velem? 

\- A válogatásnak még nincs vége. Ha ennyire nem érdekel, miért jöttél egyáltalán el?  
Persze, hogy tudta, hova készültem. Olyan alaknak is tűnt, aki mindent mindig jobban tud. Már csak azért sem válaszoltam neki, sértődötten hátat fordítottam, és elindultam a cuccomhoz, hogy megegyem azt a hőn áhított nyalókát. Megkeseredett az íze a számban, ahogy a lábaim önkéntelenül is visszavittek a pályára. 

Ez volt az első beszélgetésem Akachinnal. Olyan mély benyomást tett rám, hogy nem tudtam többé kiverni a fejemből, és a válogatás végéig szemmel is tartottam, hogy vajon hova kerül ez a furcsa, vörös hajú fiú. Titkon reménykedtem benne, hogy egyszerűen csak nagy a szája, és szerettem volna látni, ahogy ez a belőle áradó magabiztosság darabokra törik. Annyira rá koncentráltam, hogy a saját nevemet is alig hallottam. Mégsem éreztem csalódottságot, amikor meghallottam a nevét, mert legbelül tudtam, hogy így lesz. És ezzel ő is tisztában volt, még csak el sem mosolyodott, tudomásul véve bólintott, mintha csak természetes lenne, hogy helye van a csapatban. Ez kifejezetten idegesített.

Mivel ő volt az egyetlen, akinek a nevét és az arcát is elsőre megjegyeztem, nem is igazán tudtam máshoz szólni kezdetben. Egyébként is felkeltette az érdeklődésemet. Akashi Seijuurou mindenben kiváló volt, mintha nem is volna ember. Nagyon jól kosarazott, olyan bonyolult stratégiákat talált ki, hogy nehéz volt követnem; bárki kért tőle segítséget a tanulásban, mindenre tudott válaszolni. Ez bármelyik másik embertől roppant irritáló lett volna, ha ő nem Akashi Seijuurou. Hisz mindenki mást arrogánssá tett volna mindez, de nem őt. Úgy jár-kelt, mintha fel se tűnt volna neki, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb, és épp ezért nincs is mire beképzeltnek lennie. Sokat dolgozott, keményen edzett, valahogy még sem látszott rajta az erőlködés, és ez egész szimpatikussá tette a szememben őt az első benyomásom után. 

Ugyanakkor Akachin szeretett irányítani. Velem ellentétben a figyelme mindenre kiterjedt, és szerette is, ha minden olajozottan működik. Midorimával ellentétben azonban nem akart mindent tökéletesen rendben tartani. Akashi sokkal finomabban irányította az embereket, éppen csak megadta a kezdőlökést, majd várt, hogy mi sül ki belőle, ami persze legtöbbször megfelelt az elképzeléseinek. Határozott volt és követelt, mégis valahogy kedvességgel és könnyedséggel átitatva. 

Ezt kezdetben nem láttam át ilyen tisztán, és azt hittem, hogy csak azért dirigál, mert azt hiszi, mindent jobban tud, és nem bírja lenyelni a véleményét. Ez, ha lehet, még taszítóbbá tette a szememben. Főleg mivel velem úgy beszélt, mintha egy ostoba gyerek volnék. Sokáig tartott, mire felfogtam, hogy nem tehet róla, az irányítás természetesen jött nála, a vérében volt. Velem sem azért beszélt így, mert lenézett volna, ami tekintve, hogy a vállamig sem ért, elég vicces elgondolás. Nem, ez részéről végtelen türelmet, odafigyelést és kedvességet jelentett az irányomba. Sokáig tartott ugyan, de lassan megértettem, és így felidézve az első gondolataimat róla, egész belevörösödtem a szégyenbe. Biztos ő is tudta, de egy percig sem törődött vele, és soha többé nem is hozta fel azt a nem túl barátságos első beszélgetésünket. 

Még most sem tudom, milyen igazán Akachin. Láttam minden nap, de egyszerűen sohase sikerült megértenem. Ha egy édességhez kéne hasonlítanom, így jobban is meg tudom fogalmazni, mi az én szememben Akashi Seijuurou; akkor a cukrozott almához hasonlítanám, amilyet legutóbb is ettem a nyári fesztiválon. Kerek, egész, vörösen izzó máz, egyszerűen tökéletes. Bár kívülről csillogó, szinte keményre dermedtnek tűnik, belül émelyítően édes. Persze, hogy pontosan milyen édes is Akashi Seijuurou, csak később tapasztaltam meg. 

***

Amikor először találkoztunk életünk első kosárlabdaedzésén a Teikóban, természetesen rögtön kiszúrtam. Az ő magasságával ez nem is volt kérdéses. Na, nem mintha a magasság lenne minden, a mozdulatai a nagy termetéhez képest meglepően gyorsak voltak. Olyan széles volt a védekezési területe, mint még senkinek, akivel valaha játszottam, a támadásai erőteljesek voltak. Nem mintha sokat dobott volna, inkább csak a kosár alatt állt és várta a támadást. Vicces visszagondolni, hogy azt hittem, biztos jobban élvezi a védekezést, ezért nem szalad. Így kicsit meglepődtem, amikor rájöttem, hogy szimplán csak lusta… 

Mindent összevetve a Murasakibaráról alkotott első benyomásom még csak köszönő viszonyban sem volt azzal, amilyen valójában volt. Kicsit ellenszenvesnek gondoltam, de talán csak a magassága miatt, mert ásítozott a válogató alatt és nem igazán figyelt oda, amit az edző mondott. Látszott rajta, hogy nem igazán érdekli és unatkozik… Úgy gondoltam, talán azért, mert mindenkinél jobbnak hiszi magát. Még arra a következtetésre is jutottam, hogy biztos csak a magassága miatt van vele így. Ez persze csak még ellenszenvesebbé tette a szememben.

Szépen felépítette maga körül ezt az erőteljes, taszító aurát, hogy egyetlen harapással apró kis morzsákra törje. Az öltözőben szembesültünk a táskájában pihenő rengeteg édességgel, majd először láttam, milyen élvezettel majszolja, milyen gyermeki derűvel a szemében örül, hogy még nem fogyott el a kedvenc ízesítésű maiubója, és mindezek után nyámmogva, lustán elnyújtva a szavakat Akachinnak szólított. Kijelentette, hogy akármilyen kitartóan is bámulom, nem fog adni belőle. Nos, valóban kicsit megbámultam. ahogy gondtalanul majszolta az édességeit, egyiket a másik után, de igazán a megszólítás sokkolt. Na meg, hogy egyáltalán emlékezett a nevemre, hisz a többiekét előszeretettel elfelejtette az első hónapban, szinte csak az enyémet tudta. De, hogy rögtön az első találkozásunk után még ilyen közvetlenül is szóljon hozzám… Nem voltam hozzá szokva, és egyáltalán nem is tetszett. Határozottan nem tetszett az a lila hajú fiú, aki mindenkit lenéz, majd az ostobát játssza, és ennyire gyerekesen viselkedik. 

Idő kellett, míg rájöttem, hogy Murasakibara Atsushi mindig ilyen. Az órákon még jobban unatkozott, mint az edzésen, amit persze nem győzött hangsúlyozni, hogy mennyire fárasztó, és legtöbbször csak még több édességért nyavalygott. Innen nézve már nem tűnt visszásnak, hisz nem csak a pályán és főleg nem a magosságából fakadt. Így már egészen aranyosnak tűnt, hogy egy ilyen magas fiú, ezekkel a hosszú végtagokkal ennyire gyerekesen viselkedik, és a kosárlabdán kívül csak lődörög. Miután egyre jobban hozzászoktam, már nem idegesített fel, hanem inkább mosolyt csalt az arcomra. Aztán sikerült meg is értenem. 

Murasakibara Atsushi furcsa jelenség volt, és én meg akartam fejteni. Nem volt egyáltalán ostoba sőt, egyszerűen csak nem érdekelte sok minden… mondhatni az édességen kívül semmi. De ez csak még jobban felkeltette az érdeklődésemet, belülről feszített, és nem hagyott nyugodni. Nem szeretem az olyan embereket, akik semmibe vesznek, így Murasakibarát kezdetben kihívásnak tekintettem. Fel akartam kelteni a figyelmét, hogy igenis engem is vegyen észre, figyeljen, és netalán még hallgasson is rám Mert ugyebár ez se volt a legjellemzőbb tulajdonsága. Aztán mielőtt észbe kaptam volna, és bevethettem volna a jól kidolgozott stratégiámat, már nyertem is, nem mintha verseny lett volna. Valamiért felfigyelt rám, pedig azt hittem, nehezebb lesz megtörni a dacosságát. Viszont épp ellenkezőleg, ha rólam volt szó, nem ellenkezett. Egyenesen örült, ha kivettem a kezéből az irányítást és megmondtam, mit tegyen. Nem kellett annyit gondolkoznia, azt nagyon kellemetlennek és fárasztónak találta. Amikor rá is kérdeztem, hogy kivételesen miért hallgat rám, csak ennyit mondott: Akachinnak mindig igaza van. 

Na, jó, talán még se sikerült teljesen felfednem lénye egészét, mert ezt már megint nem tudtam hova tenni. Vele kapcsolatban azonban hamar megtanultam, hogy gyakran érhetnek váratlan meglepetések. Mint például, hogy nem is szeret kosárlabdázni. Először Aominével szólalkozott össze ezen, aki egyszerűen imádta a játékot, és persze Midorima sem tudta szó nélkül megállni a rendetlenségét és a hozzáállását. Nos, engem ha nem is dühített fel, azért rendesen meglepett. Murasakibara nem is szeret kosárlabdázni… Az elmondása szerint egyáltalán azért kezdett játszani, mert a magassága miatt hívták az osztálytársai, majd látta, hogy jó benne, és folytatta. Az ő tehetségével szinte félelmetes, hogy mennyire a véletlenen múlt, hogy elkezdett játszani. És bár nem akartam egy ilyen embert elveszíteni a csapatból, azért mégsem tudtam megállni, hogy ne kérdezzem meg tőle, miért nem választ olyan sportot, amiben örömét leli. A válasza felülmúlta az elképzeléseimet: 

\- Hm, túl fárasztó lenne mást keresni. – nézett rám, mintha én lennék az ostoba, amiért egyáltalán felmerült ez bennem. – És ebben jó vagyok, nem veszíthetek. Utálok veszíteni.  
Sokáig gondolkodtam a szavain, mert bár ő ezt magától értetődő válasznak tartotta, engem korántsem tudott ilyen könnyen leszerelni. Ő nem volt olyan, mint én… Számomra a győzelem, hogy a legjobb legyek, az élet minden területén fontos volt. Csak kevés dolgot szerettem igazán ezek közül, azok örömet is okoztak számomra, a többi csak elvárt volt, egyszerűen nem volt más választásom. Murasakibarát azonban nem érdekelte sok minden… Miért éppen a kosárlabdában fájna neki a vereség, ha mondjuk a tanulásban a kisujját sem mozdította? Mélyen legbelül mégis csak szerettet kosarazni… Vagy valószínűbb, hogy másként szerette, mint a legtöbb ember, nem tudta úgy kimutatni az érzéseit, mint mondjuk Aomine. És talán ezért gyűlölte annyira az olyan játékosokat, akik az erőfeszítések ellenére is elbuktak. Hiába nyert, a lelkesedése hozzájuk képest elmaradt, mintha értéktelenebb lenne, vagy mintha nem érdemelte volna meg a győzelmet. 

De ki tudja. Murasakibarát egyáltalán nem volt könnyű megismerni, hogy mi van a felszín alatt, még sokáig rejtve maradt előttem. Megkérdezni tőle meg felesleges lett volna, mert vagy eljátszotta volna, hogy nem is érti, miről beszélek, vagy durcásan elvonult volna, esetleg azt tettei, hogy nem is figyelt. Ha róla van szó, épp annyi az esélye, hogy igazam van, mint, hogy tévedek. Nem is baj, szerettem ezt benne. A megismerkedésünk óta egészen mostanáig folyton újabb és újabb meglepetéseket okozott nekem. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Még mindig nem értem, hogy Akachin miért kísér el a boltba! – sóhajtottam fel sokadjára, majd szúrós pillantást vetettem a mellettem haladó, bosszantóan nyugodt vörös hajú fiúra. De ő most sem ütközött meg a barátságtalan hangnemen, még csak rám sem pillantott, miközben egy meleg, megértő mosoly kúszott az ajkaira. Olyan idegesítő volt, mintha tudna valamit, amit én nem. Legszívesebben szétzúztam volna. 

\- Azért küldött veled Nijimura-san, hogy időben visszaérj az edzésre – magyarázta lassan, immáron negyedére a nyilvánvalót. – Illetve, hogy biztosan visszagyere.  
Kellemetlen, hisz épp ez volt a célom. Vagyis nem tudatosan terveztem el, de sokszor előfordul, és nagy valószínűséggel most sem lett volna másként, hogy belefeledkezem az édességekbe és nem is érzem az idő múlását. De most, hogy itt van a nyomomban, fújtak az egésznek. Képtelenség, hogy pont Akachint lerázzam. Hisz észre sem vettem, de már rég én megyek utána, és igazítom a járásom az ő kisebb lépteihez. Bosszantó, hogy ennyire képes hatást gyakorolni az emberekre.

A sarkon már fel is tűntek annak a boltnak a körvonalai, ahová legtöbbször járok, hisz ez van a legközelebb az iskolához. Ám a határozott menetelésemet egyszer csak megtorpanásra késztette egy karomra fonódó kis kéz. Még csak erőt se kellett kifejtenie, rögtön lefékeztem, majd bosszúsan néztem le rá. 

\- Hah, mi van már? – nem túl kedvesen vetettem felé a szavakat, de ahogy megláttam az arcán ülő halvány mosolyt és szinte már ragyogóan vörös szemeket, egészen a torkomon akadt a szó.  
\- Tudok egy másik helyet, ahol láttam olyan ízű maiubót, amit két hete ettél az edzésen és azóta sem találtad – mondta nekem nyugodtan, csak a hamiskás fényben úszó szemei nem illettek teljesen a képbe, a mosolyát is kedvesről ravasszá formálták.  
\- Csak egy kicsit messzebb van, persze ha nem bánnod…? - fejezte be végül a mondandóját, és én nem bírtam ki, hogy az én arcomon is ne terüljön szét egy hatalmas, bamba vigyor. 

Már korábban is be kellett ismernem, hogy Akachin lenyűgöző. Mindenkinél okosabb, akit csak ismerek, és ha elakadok a házi feladataimban, egy pillantás után már is tudja, hol a hiba. De nem csak velem, hanem Minechinnel is törődik, hogy ne kelljen kimaradnia a rossz jegyek miatt a meccsekről. Ami őszintén szóval bosszantó, de a maga módján lenyűgöző. Én nem tudok ennyi mindent egyszerre a fejemben tartani, de Akachin mindig napra kérsz, pedig nem is egy osztályba járunk. 

Igazából még az ellen sincs egyetlen rossz szava, hogy ennyi rágcsát eszek. Miután először meglepődött, hogy a mennyiség ellenére nem rontom el vele a gyomrom, már csak azért szólt, hogy a tornateremben ne egyek bent. Midochin az, aki még mindig rám ripakodik az édesség miatt. 

És persze a kosárlabdában is elképesztő. Ha visszagondolok, hogy miket is gondoltam róla csupán a magasságából kiindulva... Nos, ha Akachin meghallaná, biztos lefagyna az arcáról az a kedves mosoly. De az is lehet, hogy tudja. Ha valami nem tetszik, nem igazán tudom vagy akarom a véleményemet véka alá rejteni. Mint például az új edzéstervvel kapcsolatban, amit Akachin külön nekem fejlesztetett ki… Hát nem repestem az ötletért, és elküldtem a pokolba is érte. 

Mostanra viszont már látom, hogy mire ment ki az egész. Az én nagy, lomha testem egyre fürgébben és gyorsabban mozgott, és kezdtem lassan kapiskálni, mire is értette Akachin, hogy a magasságom egyedül nem elég, hogy jól játsszak. Na, nem mintha ez lett volna a célom, de így legalább biztosan nem veszíthetek. Azt még a fáradtságnál és az edzéseknél is jobban utálok. 

Az út hátralévő része csendben telt, de számomra ez kellemes volt, szeretek csak úgy kibámulni fejemből és semmire sem figyelni. Láthatólag Akachint sem zavarta, jókedvűen ment elől, még egyszer segített is egy nőnek a leejtett bevásárlószatyor elgurult dolgait összeszedni a földről, máskor pedig egy sikátorba menekült kóbor macskának rakott le egy darabot a szendvicséből, hátha visszajön érte.

\- Ez lenne az – fékezett le végül egy óriási édességbolt előtt, amiről már a kirakatból meg tudtam állapítani, hogy nagyon fog tetszeni. Megbabonázva léptem be, és már nem is figyeltem rá, hogy Akachin lépést tud-e tartani velem. Pedig ő végig ott volt a sarkamban, ha nem találtam valamit, a következő pillanatban ő már a kosaramba tette.

\- Itt van az az új ízesítésű maiubo is!  
És még ez is. Nem elég, hogy egyszer csak befordult elém jobbról, miközben én azt hittem, hogy a hátam mögött van, de még az én drága édességemet is magával hozta. 

\- Sajnos még itt is csak négy darab volt ebből az ízből! – tette a kosaramban, és esküszöm egészen heves dübörgésbe kezdett a szívem, ahogy valódi csalódottságot véltem kihallani a hangjából. Mintha tényleg érdekelné, ami velem történik.

Percekig csak nagyok pislogva, bambán bámultam rá, mintha most pillantottam volna meg először. És tényleg úgy is éreztem, hogy eddig nem is őt néztem, hanem egy homályos tükörből pillantottam volna meg, ami megegyezett az elképzeléseimmel róla, és ezért nem is törtem magam, hogy a valóságban is megszemléljem. Pedig az igazság az, hogy még annál is elképesztőbb, mint ahogy először gondoltam. Csak nem úgy és abban, mint hittem.

\- Az egyiket neked adom – böktem ki minden előzmény nélkül, valószínűleg csak ennek a pillanatnyi felismerésből következő zavaromnak köszönhetően. Mert különben soha nem ajánlottam fel másnak egy ilyen ritka ínyencséget, amire már olyan régóta vadászok és most is csak olyan korlátolt darabban tudhattam magaménak. Én mégis megkínáltam Akachint, ami már önmagában is ritkaság számba ment, de fel sem merült bennem, hogy innen már meghátráljak. 

\- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el melegen, és abban pillanatban már tudtam, hogy édesség ide vagy oda, ezért megérte az áldozat –, de inkább nem. Abból a másik ízűből viszont elfogadnék egyet. 

Akkor és ott öntötte el a szívemet először az az ismerős, forró érzés a közelében. Persze még csak halványan és észrevétlenül, az átgondolatlan tettem utáni megkönnyebbülés nagyobb volt annál, hogy észrevegyem.

\- Huh – csúszott is ki az ajkaim közül egy megnyugodott sóhaj, mire egyáltalán nem lett dühös. Már akkor is, vagyis igazából mindig tudta, hogy mikor és mit kell tennie, mire van szükségem. Ezt sem vette sértésnek, megértette a gesztus nemességet és nagyságát, és erre a felszabadult sóhajra is csak nagyon apró, halk nevetéssel reagált. Én persze jól zavarba jöttem és felfújtam az arcom, de őszintén be kell vallanom, soha nem felejtettem el nevetésnek csengését. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Még mindig nem értem, hogy miért erre jössz haza, Murasakibara – tettem fel immáron a sokadik kérdésemet a mellettem kényelmesen ballagó lila hajú óriásnak. 

Egy szokásos fárasztó edzés után hazafelé tartottam, de valami mégsem volt a megszokott, ugyanis Murasakibara hatalmas sötét árnyékként követett engem, holott pontosan tudtam, hogy nem erre lakik. Annyit már sikerült kihúznom belőle két falat chips és nyámmogás között, hogy ma errefelé is meg akarja nézni az édességboltokat. Amikor felvetettem, hogy ez egy elég nagy kerülő és nagyon későn fog így hazaérni, elégedetten bólogatott. Ebből kivettem, hogy pontosan ez volt a szándéka. Most már csak arra voltam kíváncsi, hogy mi váltotta ki nála ezt a durcás és lázadó viselkedést. Egész nap ilyen volt, megváltozott a mozgása, a hangsúly, ahogy beszélt, sokkal élesebb volt; máshogy kosarazott, de már azon is észrevehető volt, ahogy a rágcsáját majszolta. Ilyen durcásan még soha nem ropogtatta a chips darabokat. Valami nagy gond lehetett, ha a nemtörődöm Murasakibarát is így kihozta a sodrából, hisz az ő felháborodásai hevesek, de gyorsak voltak, mint egy nyári vihar. Még ha egy meccsen is idegesítette fel valaki, másnapra már biztos lehetett benne az ember, hogy a játékos nevére sem emlékszik. Most viszont nem akart elvonulni a vihar, a sötét felhők makacsul letáboroztak a lelkében, és egyszerűen nem akartak tovább szállni onnan. 

Ki kellett derítenem, hogy mi áll az egész hátterében, belülről hajtott a kíváncsiság és egyfajta aggodalom is. Nem tetszett, hogy így láttam őt, még ha kifejezetten kellemes is volt, hogy végre nem egyedül sétálok haza. Lassú, vontatott léptei, az állandó nyámmogás, a papírzacskó zörgése meglepő módon egyáltalán nem voltak idegesítőek, természetesek voltak, mint az autók dudálása vagy az emberek nyüzsgése. A felettem magasodó árnyéka sem zavart, nem volt fenyegető, éppen ellenkezőleg, nyugalmat és egyfajta biztonságérzetet keltett a lelkemben. Meg tudtam volna szokni… Nekem viszont épp ennek a szokatlan állapotnak a megszüntetésére kellett koncentrálnom, hisz tudtam jól, hogy ez így nem jó Murasakibarának. 

\- Szóval nem akarsz egyhamar hazaérni – boncolgattam tovább az esetet. – Esetleg történt valami otthon?  
Nos, mint oly sokszor, most is sikerült rátapintanom a lényegre. A lila hajú egész testében megremegett, majd morcosan egy nemet vakkantott felém, de nem nézett a szemembe közben. Épp ellenkezőleg, minél jobban igyekezett elfordítani a tekintetét, egészen eltűnt a chipses zacskó mélyén. Gyenge és szánalmas próbálkozás volt a hárításra, hisz most már csak még jobban felhergelte a kíváncsiságomat, és egyébként is ez a feltűnő viselkedés egyenesen követelte, hogy rántsam le róla a leplet… Lehet, hogy éppen ezért csinálta ezt Murasakibara, mert tudat alatt szeretett volna beszélni róla. Vagy tényleg ilyen ügyetlenül tudta csak leplezni az indulatait? Nos, lehetséges.  
Én viszont nem tántorodtam el, legyen akármi is a helyzet. Úgy haraptam rá, mint kóbor kutya az elé vetett húscafatokra, először csak belemélyesztem a fogaimat, és csak utána tépem szét darabjaira. Közben kíváncsiságtól és elszántságtól fűtött tekintetemet le nem vettem róla egy pillanatra sem, szerintem még pislogni is elfelejtettem. Természetesen nem is tudott sokáig ellenállni, inkább menekülőre fogta. 

\- Ott szemben van is egy bolt! – kiáltott fel diadalittasan, ahogy pár percnyi töprengés után azt hitte, kimenekülhet a kelepcéből. – Hát azt hiszem, akkor most én megyek is…  
Még be se fejezte a mondatot, amikor nagy sebbel-lobbal elindult a másik irányba. De csak hitte, vagyis csak reménykedhetett benne, hogy simán kitér az utamból. Ezt viszont nagyon rosszul tette, Akashi Seijuurout nem lehet csak úgy lerázni. 

Még mielőtt lelépett volna a járdára és elragadja az emberáradat, ösztönösen a karja utána kaptam. Nem előre megfontolt szándékkal cselekedtem, csak a pillanat hevében döntöttem így, mégis sikerült elég erőt kifejtenem, hogy megállítsak egy céltudatosan előrehaladó óriást. Pedig még csak át sem érték az ujjaim a karját… Szóval direkt állt meg. 

Ez a merőben furcsa viselkedés Murasakibarától egy pillanatra megijesztett. Hisz nyilvánvalóan valamiféle megoldást várt tőlem, de nekem fogalmam sem volt, hogyan kezeljem ezt az új helyzetet. A lila hajú egyértelműen zaklatott volt, nem csak gyorsan felhúzta magát, hogy a következő pillanatban már le is nyugodjon, hisz ezekkel nem sokat törődött. Most azonban határozottan láttam, hogy emészti magát, és ettől összeszorult a gyomrom. Talán tényleg valami komoly baj lehet? 

\- Tudod, nekem bármit elmondhatsz, ha valami zavar. – Semmilyen kidolgozott taktikát nem tudtam bevetni, így hagytam, hogy a szavak csak úgy előtörjenek a megérzéseim és az érzéseim szerint. Kicsit védtelennek is éreztem magam, hogy nem tudtam, mit is csinálok tulajdonképpen vagy, hogy mi lesz a vége ennek a beszélgetésnek. Így az értetlen és leheletnyit gyanakvó lila tekintet is felkészületlenül ért. De álltam, mégpedig a legőszintébb és leghatározottabb pillantásommal. 

\- Tényleg? – szakította meg előbb ő a szemkontaktust, majd jobb híján a magasságát kihasználva elnézett a fejem felett. Ki nem állhattam, ha ezt csinálja, de az aggodalmam nagyobb volt annál, mintsem ezen bosszankodjak. És egy kicsit el is keseredtem. Persze Murasakibara nem éppen a gyors észjárásáról vagy az éleslátásról volt híres. Ha látott, vagy tudott is dolgokat, nem értek fel hozzá, egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyta őket. Reméltem, hogy legalább ez felkelti az érdeklődését, de úgy látszik, nem így van. Nem baj, szívesen elmagyaráztam neki ezt is, mint már oly sok dolgot ezelőtt. 

\- Természetesen, hisz barátok vagyunk – halványan elmosolyodtam, hogy nyomatékot adjak a szavaimnak, de a szemeimet nem voltam képes az övéibe fúrni. Nem akartam, hogy észrevegye bennük a keserűséget, így a mellkasán választottam ki egy pontot, és meredten azt néztem. 

Hosszan tűnődött ezen a kijelentésen, a bamba arckifejezés legalábbis erről árulkodott, percekig nem is mondott semmit. A hallgatása csak még jobban fokozta eddigi zavaromat, jeges félelemként kúszott fel a gyomromból, és a torkomra akasztotta ujjait. 

Vajon Murasakibarának nem csupán a kosárlabda, hanem maga a csapat is csak zavaró tényező? Eddig szentül meg voltam győződve, hogy a nemtörődömsége mondatja ezt vele, de a lelke mélyén valahol mégis élvezi a velünk való játékot. Tévedtem volna? Az lehetetlen…

\- Hát... – szólalt meg végül hosszan elnyújtva ezt az egy szót is. Csak most vettem észre, hogy még mindig fogtam a kezét, mert az ujjaim akaratlanul is mélyen belevájtak a bőrébe, mire halkan felszisszentett. Úgy rántottam vissza a kezemet, mintha legalábbis tűzbe nyúltam volna, és még egy lépést hátráltam is, nehogy még valamivel megzavarjam ezt a már túlságosan is hosszúra nyúló reakciót. 

\- Gondolom, igazad van - folytatta rögtön, a karján maradt vörös karcolások még számára is egyértelmű jelei voltak a türelmetlenségemnek, illetve, hogy nem fogadok el nemleges választ. De a szavak mégis csak nehezen jöttek a szájára. Bizonytalanul dülöngélt az egyik lábáról a másikra, az arcára pedig olyan grimasz torzult, mintha éppen, nem is tudom, mondjuk, brokkolit akarnék lenyomni a torkán. Annyira csak nem lehetett nehéz beszélni róla. 

\- Szóval…? – próbáltam megadni a kezdőlökést, miközben elkezdtem terelni a bolt felé, hátha az édesség közelében jobban érzi magát és megered a nyelve. Vagy csak elvonják a figyelmét és végképp nem mond el semmit… Mindegy, akkor egyelőre visszavonultam volna. Már azt is győzelemnek könyvelhettem el, hogy beismerte, barátok vagyunk, és tudatosítottam a fejében, hogy bármikor beszélhet róla. Holnap is van még nap. 

Mielőtt beléptünk volna a bolt ajtaján végül Murasakibara megtorpant, és gyanakvóan felém fordult:  
\- De nem nevetsz ki?  
Váratlanul ért a szinte a torkomnak szegezett kérdés, ezért csak csodálkozva bólintottam egyet. De legalább a gyomromban végre engedett a csomó, hisz ha így kezdi, csak nem lehet olyan komoly a baj. 

\- Szóval a testvéreim cikizték, hogy ennyi édességet eszek, meg hogy úgy alapból sokat eszek – kezdte óvatosan, még mindig bizalmatlan tekintettel méregetve, de minthogy szinte lélegzet visszafojtva figyeltem, nem látott okot, hogy ne folytassa. – Pedig sose szokták, de most mégis, és ez engem nagyon feldühített. 

Egy pillanatra abbahagyta a beszédet, hogy egy maréknyi sós chipset tömjön a szájába. Talán így próbált erőt meríteni a folytatáshoz, merthogy nem ez volt minden, abban teljesen biztos voltam. Ahogy azzal is tisztában voltam, milyen mérges tud lenni Murasakibara, ha az evési szokásaival piszkálják. Arra még jobban érzékeny, mintha egy meccsen idegesítik fel.

\- Szóval ma reggel annyira feldühítettek, hogy megszorítottam a nővérem karját. – Hiába nem beszélt gyorsan, a nyámmogás éppen eléggé megnehezítette, hogy az ember kihámozhassa belőle a mondandóját. – Annyira fájt neki, haza kellett jönnie a suliból, hogy elvigyék az orvoshoz. 

Természetesen én nem hagytam magamat, és minden szót tisztán kiszűrtem a zajból. Szóval ez történt… Egyszerűen hihetetlen volt számomra. Na, nem maga az incidens, hanem a lila hajú reakciója. Ahogy félénken az ajkába harapott, bűnbánóan lehajtotta a fejét és várakozóan fürkészte az arcomat, vajon én mit szólok ehhez az egész. Egy olyan merőben új Murasakibarát pillanthattam meg, akit talán többiek észre sem vesznek az unottság és nemtörődömség felszíne alatt. Engem viszont mégis beavatott, lerántott a mélybe, és nem is akartam újra a felszínre jutni, míg körül nem néztem ott alaposabban.

\- Ó, emiatt igazán ne aggódj! – szólaltam meg végül, mielőtt az őrültbe kergetném, és még egy biztató mosollyal is megtűztem. – A nővéred biztos tudja, hogy nem volt szándékos, és a szüleid sem fognak megszidni, ha emiatt aggódsz, és nem akarsz hazamenni. 

\- Honnan tudod? – vágta csípőre a kezét sértődötten. Talán úgy érezte, nem érintett meg eléggé a problémája, és nem veszem őt komolyan.

\- Mert nekem mindig igazam van – vágtam rá gondolkodás nélkül, de a mosolyomat nem tudtam eltüntetni az arcomról. Reméltem, nem veszi észre, hogy nem beszélek komolyan. De nem látszott felismerés az arcán, helyette mélyen elgondolkodott, még az egyik ujját is a szájához érintette, úgy koncentrált. 

\- Igazad van, Akachin – jutott végül erre a megállapításra, és én csak nehezen nem nevettem el magam rajta. Viszont az a boldog, gyámoltalan kifejezés újra visszatért az ajkaira, és nekem nem volt szívem felvilágosítani őt, hogy csak vicceltem. Hisz még magam is meglepődtem, mennyire hiányzott ez a mosoly az arcáról, és hogy ez engem milyen örömmel töltött el. Még a szívem is egy pillanatra gyorsabban kezdett verni. 

\- Akkor viszont siessünk – vágott újra gondterhelt arcot, ahogy belépett a boltba. – Anya nagyon mérges lesz, hogy ilyen későn megyek haza. 

És valóban magához képest rekord sebességgel szedte össze az édességeit, úgy kellett szaladnom utána. Mondjuk, ez nem volt meglepő, mert gondolkodás nélkül mindent belesepert a kosárba, és csak akkor állt meg újra, amikor felfedezett egy új ízt a nyalókáknál. 

\- Akachin anyukája nem lesz mérges, hogy már ennyire késő van? – fecsegett, de igazából nem figyelt rám, még csak felém sem nézett. Engem mégis mintha gyomorszájon vágtak volna, a gyomrom összezsugorodott, és egy pár pillanatra a légzésem is abbamaradt. Ha nem állt volna meg nézelődni, biztosan rég elhagyott volna már, mert úgy éreztem, képtelen vagyok megmozdulni. Csak álltam ott a semmibe meredő tekintettel, nem szóltam egy szót se, és meg se moccantam. Semmi értelme nem is lett volna, hisz a szívemet fojtogató fájdalmat úgysem tudtam semmivel sem enyhíteni, ezt már régen kitapasztaltam. 

Nos, tévedtem abban, hogy Murasakibara egyáltalán nem figyelt, mert mikor percekig nem válaszoltam neki, kérdően fordult felém:  
\- Akachin…? 

A szavak miden bizonnyal a torkán akadtak, ahogy meglátta a szinte halott tekintetemet, igazi félelemmel vegyített érdeklődéssel lépett hozzám közelebb. Ez viszont egyáltalán nem nyugtatott meg sőt, a szívem csak még fájdalmasabban facsarodott bele a gondolatba, hogy most igazán megijesztettem őt. Csak hát nagyon fájt… Még senkivel sem beszéltem róla, otthon is kimondatlanul keringett a levegőben immáron több éve. Őszintén szólva most se akartam kimondani a szavakat. Amikor azonban visszagondoltam, hogy mit mondtam csak alig pár perce Murasakibarának a barátságról, kicsit elszégyelltem magam. Azok a lila szemek pedig olyan mély aggodalommal meredtek rám, mintha az egész világ megremegett volna az én magabiztos és határozott magatartásommal együtt. 

\- Apa most nincs itthon – nagyon nehéz volt megszólalni, mintha csak láthatatlan kezek fojtogattak volna. Mégis erőt vettem magamon a folytatáshoz, és még egy mosoly halvány árnyékát is az arcomra erőltettem, pedig szinte égette a bőrömet. De talán ezzel kicsit meg tudtam nyugtatani, hogy nincs semmi baj.

\- Anya sem fog haragudni. – Nem bírtam állni a pillantását, így a padlóra szegeztem a tekintetemet. - Tudod, ő már meghalt.  
Már az is elképesztő volt számomra, hogy végre valakinek hangosan is kimondtam, de hogy épp Murasakibarának… Nos, hát erre se számítottam volna. Az ő reakciója azonban egyszerűen felülmúlta minden elvárásomat. 

Nem is igazán tudtam, hogy mit várjak tőle. Sírni kezd, ostobaságokról kezd beszélni vagy egyszerűen nem is szól semmit, mintha meg se hallotta volna? Nem ez lenne az első eset, és nem igazán voltam biztos, hogy egy ilyen kényelmetlen és nyomasztó témával tudna mit kezdeni. De meglepett, és soha előtte, de még utána sem melegítették fel valakinek a szavai így dermedt tagjaimat.

\- Sajnálom – mindössze ennyit mondott, de a tekintetét mereven rám szegezte, és akkor se nézett félre, amikor döbbenten felkaptam a fejemet. Most nem rágcsált semmit se közben, nem nyújtotta el a szavakat, normális hangon beszélt. Erőt kellett vennem magamon, hogy a szememet fojtogató könnyek ki ne csorduljanak, de nem a lelkemben újra feltörő szomorúság okozta ezt. Annyi őszinteséget sűrített ebbe az egy szóba, és azok a lila szemek is olyan komolyak voltak, mint szerintem egész eddigi életében soha. Ez többet segített, mint sejtette volna. 

\- Na, menjünk, ne haragítsuk fel a szüleidet – suhantam el mellette a pénztár felé, és már nem okozott akkora kínt, hogy vidámságot erőltessek magamra. Minden könnyebb lett, a végtagjaim, a gyomromban a görcs, a szívemen a bánat. Ő pedig engedelmesen, ugyanakkor hálásan követett, hogy végre minden visszazökkenhet a helyes kerékvágásba, és nem kell többé ilyen felelősséggel viselkednie. Én ezért pedig hálás voltam, mert egy perccel se akartam gyengébbnek és sebezhetőbbnek látszani, mint amennyire szükséges, és ezt a témát sem kívántam tovább feszegetni. 

\- Akachin, választhatsz bármit, amit szeretnél! – nyújtotta felém a megpakolt csomagját, amikor már újra kint álltunk az egyre mélyebb sötétségbe borult utcán. Murasakibarától ez mérhetetlenül kedves gesztusnak számított, és ezen kénytelen voltam elmosolyodni. Az édességet azonban visszautasítottam, hisz már sokkal többen osztoztunk mi ketten.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ez lenne a második rész, jó olvasást! :)

Kivételes eset, ha én céltudatosan sietek az iskola folyosóján, pedig most éppen ez volt a helyzet. Meglepő módon azonban nem az edzésre próbáltam a lehető leghosszabb úton eljutni, még csak nem is az ebédlő felé igyekeztem. Pedig történetesen ebédszünet volt, de én nem akartam ott maradni a többiekkel, nélküle nem. Azért az adagomról nem mondtam le, gyorsan belapátoltam mindent és Kurochin kajájának a felét is, majd elsiettem azzal a kifogással, hogy dolgom van. Gondolom, azt feltételezték, hogy valamilyen rágcsát keresek magamnak, ez viszont nem volt teljesen igaz. Ugyan menet közben gyorsan felkaptam az osztályteremben hagyott chipsemet, de ezzel még mindig nem értem el az elsődleges célomat. Az a zeneterem volt. 

Az ösztöneim pedig most sem hagytak cserben, hisz ahogy kinyitottam az ajtót, szembetaláltam magamat Akachinnal, ahogy egyik lábát felhúzva ült az asztalnál egy shogi tábla felé görnyedve. Szinte meg se tudnám számolni, hogy hányszor láttam már így őt egymagában játszani. Ez is egyike volt azoknak az elképesztő dolgoknak, amit csak Akachin tud. Képes olyan elmélyülten játszani, hogy azt hinné az ember, a világ megszűnt számára, pedig egyáltalán nem erről volt szó. Csak nagyon erősen koncentrál, de közben egyetlen pillanatról sem marad le a körülötte zajló dolgokból. Most is pontosan tudta, hogy bejött valaki az ajtón, és a lépéseimből azt is kitalálta, ki vagyok, pedig még csak fel sem pillantott a játékból. 

\- Murasakibara! – ezt egyfajta köszönésnek szánta. – Mit keresel itt? 

\- Akachint kerestem – dobtam le magamat egy másik székre, miközben a chipsemet majszoltam. – Mindjárt vége az ebédszünetnek, de te nem jöttél enni. Gondoltam, hogy valahol játszol.

\- Óh, már ennyi lenne az idő? – Még mindig nem nézett rám, de elmosolyodott, mintha valami csínyen kapták volna. – Midorimát vártam, és gondoltam, addig játszok egyet. 

Apró darabokra morzsolódott a chips a kezemben, így hagytam, hogy lehulljanak a morzsák a padlóra. Midochin kabalája összetört a testnevelés órán, ezért elrohant, hogy szerezzen egy másikat még az edzés előtt, és persze elfeledkezett Akachinról. Ahogy a többiek is… Illetve persze észrevették, hogy nincs ott, de nem törődtek vele. Kurochin rámutatott arra, hogy Akachin milyen elfoglalt, és biztos most is valami fontos dolga van. Ezzel mindenki egyetértett, és ettek tovább nyugodtan. Nem hasított beléjük kellemetlenül a hiányérzet, nem feszült bennük belülről az a leküzdhetetlen érzés, hogy most azonnal keressék meg a vörös hajú fiút. Pedig mind csapattársak voltunk, barátok, ahogy Akachin mondta, és mégis egyedül csak én álltam fel az asztaltól, és csak az én testemen terjedt szét az a kellemes melegség, ahogy megpillantottam az egyedül gubbasztó fiút. Nem igazán értettem, miért vágyom ennyire a társaságára, mint a legfinomabb édességre, így hát csak tettem, amire a szívem sarkallta a testem.

Éppenséggel Akachin jobb volt, mint bármilyen cukorka. Eddig még soha nem fogyott el a türelme hozzám vagy a kedvessége. Az együtt töltött idő mindig édes volt, később visszagondolva sem savanyodott meg az emlék a számban. Soha nem kellet csalódnom az ízében, mégis mindig egy kicsit más volt, több. Persze ez különösen akkor volt igaz, ha ketten voltunk. Ha a többiek is ott voltak, például az edzésen, már nem felém irányult az összes figyelme, ráadásul nem is mutatta a legőszintébb arcát. Bizonyos határok között mozgott, és minden tettét a magabiztosság és határozottság lengte körbe. Egyedül akkor lazított, ha Nijimura-sannal, Midochinnal vagy történetesen velem beszélt.

A legtöbb ember iránt teljes közönyösséget éreztem, még annyira sem voltak érdekesek, hogy utáljam őket. Nijimura senpait viszont határozottan ki nem állhattam. Midochin se volt éppen a kedvencem, állandóan házsártos volt és panaszkodott rám a hozzáállásom vagy az édességeim miatt. Szóval rettentően kellemetlen alakoknak tartottam őket, és nem is értettem, hogy Akachin miért tünteti ki őket is a figyelmével. Bár azt se tudtam, hogy én mivel érdemeltem ki. Elfogadtam és kész, hisz ki utasítana vissza egy ritka és drága doboz bonbont? De azért furdalt a kíváncsiság, így végül megkérdeztem Akachint, azonban nem lettem okosabb a válaszától. Azt mondta, tetszik neki, hogy ennyire öntörvényű vagyok, tényleg csak azt csinálom, amihez kedvem van, bárki kér is rá. Amit viszont szeretek, azt szenvedélyesen és mindennél jobban. Ezzel nem igazán tudtam mit kezdeni, de azért nagyon örültem neki. 

Hosszú csend következett, és hiába kerestem a tekintetét, hogy meg tudjam, idegesíti-e a jelenlétem, a haja eltakarta az arca nagy részét. Ha magamra akarom vonni a figyelmét, jobb lesz, ha hasznos információkkal szolgálok. 

\- Midochin hazament – böktem ki unottan, de a vörös tekintet erre sem szegeződött rám, csak egy aprót bólintott, továbbra is mélyen elmerült a játékban.

Egyszer megkértem, hogy magyarázza el nekem a szabályokat, mert már nagyon untam, hogy állandóan Midochinnal játszik, és ilyenkor én mintha ott se lettem volna. A szabályok viszont túl hosszúak és unalmasak voltak ahhoz, hogy végighallgassam őket, így inkább nem tanultam meg shogizni. A vereség ugyan marta a torkomat, de nem tántorított el a céltól. Ha egy édességet nagyon akarok, nem állíthat meg semmi. 

\- Óh, értem. Hát akkor az edzésen megbeszélem vele. – Még ez sem zökkenthette ki a koncentrálásból, kissé késve is válaszolt egy újabb lépés után. Kezdett nagyon felbosszantani. 

\- Nem idegesít a hajad Akachin? Belelóg a szemedbe – kérdeztem egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, és megérintettem az említett hajszálakat. A vérvörös tincsek csak úgy vibráltak fehér bőrömhöz képest, és meglepően puhán omlottak hosszú ujjaimra. 

Ebben nem volt semmi fura. A csapattársak, barátok sokszor megérintik egymást. Kisechin is sokszor karolta át a többiek vállát és ugrott a nyakukba, Minechin és Kurochin összeérintették az ökleiket egy-egy meccs során. Midochin is sokszor ragadta meg a pólómat, ha összetűzésbe kerültünk. Egyáltalán nem fura, ha a barátok megérintik egymást, és mi Akachinnal barátok voltunk, ő maga mondta. De vajon a többieknek is ilyen hevesen kezd verni a szíve ilyenkor, a torkuk összeszorul és egyetlen értelmes szót sem képesek kinyögni, ahogy a hőn áhított szemek végre minden figyelmüket nekik szentelik? 

\- Egy kicsit igen – meglepődöttség, majd ráeszmélés csendült a hangjában. – Talán le kéne vágnom.  
A keze akaratlanul is a hajához nyúlt, és így az ujjaink találkoztak. Ahogy a vörös szemek egyszerre felcsillantak és megteltek élettel és melegséggel, tudtam, hogy igazán csak most sikerült kirángatnom a valóságba. Vagy legalábbis ebbe a csak két személyre szabott világunkba. 

\- Ne vágasd le – mondtam, és vissza kellet húznom a kezem, ahogy az ujjaim megremegek az érintésétől és azok a kósza tincsek kicsusszantak közülük. 

\- Miért ne? – pislogott felém nagy, őszinte kíváncsisággal telt szemeivel, és egyszeriben nem tudtam állni a fényüket. Ami miatt egyáltalán elkezdtem ezt a beszélgetést, egyszerre túl terhessé és kényelmetlenné vált, mintsem megbirkóztam volna vele. A gyomor is szinte összezsugorodott, ahogy további chips darabokat próbáltam leerőltetni rajta. 

\- Mert ne – nyámmogtam hangosan, hogy biztosan ne értse egy szavamat se. – Így jobban tetszik.  
Persze ez gyenge próbálkozás volt, hisz Akachinról volt szó. Mindent tisztán értett, előtte nem voltak titkaim. 

\- Ha te mondod – mosolyodott el, ahogy újra felnézett rám. A szívem is kihagyott egy pillanatra, hogy nyugodtan sütkérezhessen annak a mosolynak a fényében. Melegséggel töltötte meg a tagjaimat, de percek múlva már szinte égették a bőrömet. Nem bírtam tovább állni a pillantását és ezt az intenzív érzést, ami a nyomában tört fel bennem, így újra a chipses zacskó menedékébe vonultam. 

Hiába magyaráztam volna magamnak, hogy csak két barát beszélgetett, még számomra is egyértelmű volt, hogy itt valami másról van szó. Akachin biztos tudta, hisz ő mindent észrevesz és megérez, mindenek tud nevet adni. Ő viszont utoljára azt mondta, hogy barátok vagyunk… Nem kérdezhetem meg tőle. Legjobb, ha nem foglalkozom vele, amíg Akachin magától el nem árulja. 

Így hát nem tehettem mást, mint hogy durcásan ettem tovább a chipsemet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rettentően forró, izzasztó nyár elé néztünk. A hőség még késő délután is elviselhetetlen volt, így jobb híján kénytelen voltam törölni a kosáredzéseket. Annyira kegyetlen nem vagyok, hogy ebben a tikkasztó hőségben mindenkit halálra dolgoztassak és egyesével kidőljenek. Sokkal jobbat találtam ki ennél. 

\- Erősítés a vízben? – találgatott Midorima, ahogy átvezettem a csapatot a medencékhez. 

\- Hah, mégis kell edzeni? – háborodott fel Murasakibara, és ennek a sokknak a kiheverésére egy újabb jégkrémet bontott fel, miközben szúrós pillantásokat küldött felém. Egyszerűen csak rámosolyogtam válaszul.

\- Nem venném a szívemre, ha hőgutát kapnátok, de persze az edzés se maradhat el – fordultam feléjük, hogy elejét vegyem a további panaszkodásnak. – Így legalább senki sem lesz rosszul a hőségben! 

Általános hőbörgést váltottak ki a szavaim a melegtől elgyötört csapattársakból, de ahogy rájuk vetettem a kérlelhetetlen pillantásomat, mindegyikük egy emberként bólogatott a jó ötletemre. Azt hitték egy kis meleg ki foghat Akashi Seijuuroun, de végül én kerekedtem felül! 

\- Milyen figyelmes vagy, Akashi-kun! – Kuroko is látva, hogy úgy sincs mit tenni, beletörődött a sorsába, de nem tudta megállni, hogy ne szurkálódjon egy kicsit. Nem bántam egy csöppet sem. 

Lassan a kezdeti ráeszmélés és sokk után a csapat elindult az öltözők felé, én viszont még ott maradtam, hogy Momoival megbeszéljük és kipakoljuk az edzésnek legmegfelelőbb szereket. A felbolydult ricsajból azonban még sikerült elkapnom egy-két nekem címzett harapós megjegyzést:

\- Pedig én azt hittem, hogy amikor Akashicchi azt mondta, hogy hozzunk úszógatyát, edzés helyett elmegyünk a strandra! – adott hangot a csalódottságának Kise. A strandra edzésidőben? Hova gondol!

\- Hah, túl naiv vagy! – tette helyre azonnal Midorima. - Az ikrek egyébként is az utolsó helyen állnak ma.

\- Na, látod, ez csakis a te hibád, Kise! – kapott az alkalmon Aomine, hogy bosszanthassa a szőkét. – Biztos semmi köze sincs ahhoz, hogy Akashi milyen ördögi kapitány.  
Ez az utolsó kijelentést általános egyetértés fogadta, majd eltűntek az öltözőben. 

Én ördögi? Nos, nem mondhatnám, hogy mélyen megsértett volna ez a meglátás sőt, kifejezetten szórakoztatónak találtam. Mikor Nijimura-san, mint derült égből villámcsapás rám hagyta a kapitányi posztot, kissé megütköztem rajta, és persze aggódtam is, hogyan fogok boldogulni ennyi nagyszájú, különös, de mindenképpen erős személyiséggel. Persze ezt soha senkinek sem vallottam volna be. 

Eddig viszont meglepően könnyű volt bánni velük, hisz az apró összezörrenések vagy ilyen ártatlan kis kommentárok ellenére mélyen tiszteltek és követték a javaslataimat. Rendkívül megnyugtató érzés volt, hogy a rekkenő forróság ellenére mindenki bement a medencébe, és tisztességesen végigcsinálta a gyakorlatokat. Kivéve persze Kurokót, aki már a felénél kifulladt, a fáradtságtól elsüllyedt, mint egy kő, majd miután Aomine felhozta, már csak lebegett a vízben, mint egy medúza. Vagy Aominét és Kisét, akik a végén már nem is a gyakorlatokat csinálták, csak versenyeztek, hogy ki a gyorsabb. Ehhez képest már apró kis semmiségeknek tűntek, hogy Murasakibara öt percenként kiugrált a vízből, mert szomjas volt, és közben „titokban” nassolt a táskájából, vagy hogy Midorima mindenáron a medence szélére akarta rakni a kabaláját, amire persze Murasakibara rá is lépett... Összességében elégedett voltam az egész csapattal, így az edzés végén mindenkitől gondtalanul vettem búcsút. Momoit is elengedtem hamarabb, illetve Midorima segítségét is visszautasítottam, hogy segít nekem a pakolásban. Nem volt nagy munka, és ha már elkértem az úszócsapattól a medencét, az a legkevesebb, hogy rendet hagyok magunk után.

Tényleg nem volt megerőltető, de ebben a forróságban egyszerűen még lélegezni is nehéz volt, ráadásul az edzés után rendesen kimerültem, elvégre is én állítottam össze. Hogy kicsit felfrissüljek, leültem a medence szélére, és belelógattam a lábamat a napfénytől szikrázóan kék, de legfőképp is hideg vízbe. Akkor vettem csak észre, hogy nem is vagyok egyedül. Egy alak úszott a medencében, és egy cápa hatékonyságával cserkészett be, majd ragadt meg vízben lebegő valamiket, innen nem láttam tisztán, mik is azok pontosan. Majd egy ragadozó éles érzékeivel észrevett engem is, és egyenes felém vette az irányt. Tényleg szinte cápatámadás áldozatának éreztem magam, ahogy hirtelen megragadta a lábamat, de nem akart magával rántani a mélybe, éppen ellenkezőleg, engem használt arra, hogy kihúzza magát. 

\- Te meg mit csinálsz még itt, Murasakibara? – kérdeztem csodálkozva, ahogy megállt előttem a nagy, lila cápám. Eléggé harapósnak tűnt. 

\- Az egész Midochin hibája! – csattant fel mérgesen, miközben megvetette a lábát a medence alján. Persze neki épp csak a mellkasáig ért a víz, nem úgy, mint egyeseknek.

Miután még mindig értetlenül, és a furcsa helyzettől túlságosan derülten néztem rá, végül kiegészítette az előbbi magyarázatát: 

\- Midochin annyira mérges lett, amiért összetörtem azt a delfint, hogy fogta, és elhajította az édességeimet– fejtette ki teljes felháborodással, miközben a jobb kezével kiemelt a vízből egy táskát egy halom elázott rágcsával. 

Több magyarázatra itt már nem is volt szükség, nagyon is el tudtam képzelni, ahogy a dühös Midorima egy jól irányzott dobással a vízbe küldi Murasakibara táskáját. Azonban a jelenet inkább hatott számomra komikusnak, mint felháborítónak, így nem is tudtam a lila hajú elvárásainak megfelelően reagálni. Düh vagy együttérzés helyett akaratlanul bukott ki ajkaimból egy halk kuncogás. Még a rám vetett sértődött pillantás sem tudta belém fojtani a jókedvet, csupán a szemeimet sütött le bűnbánóan, de a mosolyom viszont annál szélesebb lett. 

\- Ne nevess ki, Akachin! – fújtatott megbántottan Murasakibara, és hogy demonstrálja a szavait, meg is szorította a lábaimat. Amit még mindig fogott. Az egyikkel ugyan csak a térdem alatt, a másikat viszont, miután lerakta a szatyrot mellettem, véletlenül a combomra tette vissza. Vagy direkt csinálta? Nem, egyiknek sem lehetett volna nevezni. Tudat alatt cselekedett, egyfajta belső ösztöntől vezérelten, mert egyszerűen így tűnt természetesnek és helyénvalónak. 

A vidámság azonnal lefagyott az arcomról, és a helyét mély zavartság vette át. Most már tényleg nem is tudtam visszanézni rá, egyszeriben hatalmába kerített ez az érzés, amitől nem bírtam nyugodt maradni, úgy száguldozott a vér az ereimben, a szívem is majd kiugrott a helyéről. A külvilág megszűnt körülöttem, csak azt a hatalmas kezet láttam a combomon, szinte égetett az érintése. De még annál is elviselhetetlenebb volt a körülöttünk lévő hőség, mintha egy lobogó tábortűzben ülnénk csak mi ketten, és valódi lángnyelvek mardosnák a bőrömet a tenyere helyén. Nagy kortyokban kellett magamba szívnom a levegőt, hátha ezzel erőt tudok venni ezen a zavartságon, de nem sikerült. Mert az érzés, ami az ujjai mentén szétáradt a testemben… Nos, számomra is épp oly természetesnek és helyénvalónak tűnt, mint neki, csak éppen teljesen letaglózott, olyan hirtelenséggel és intenzitással árasztott el. 

Vissza kellet fordítanom a fejemet, látni akartam, hogy milyen arcot vág, de ehhez kénytelen voltam megkapaszkodni valamiben, hogy ne süllyedek el teljesen a lángoló mélységben. És jobb híján a vállaiba sikerült beleakasztanom az ujjaimat. Mindig is tisztában voltam Murasakibara méreteivel, hiszen szemmel látható tény, hogy milyen nagy, de most először tapasztaltam meg a saját bőrömön, éreztem, milyen erősek és szélesek azok a vállak. Ahhoz legalábbis elég erősek voltak, hogy visszahúzzam magam a valóságba, és a fejemet felemelve szembesüljek a reakciójával. Ami egyáltalán nem volt meghökkent, vagy megbotránkozott, és szerencsére nem a szokásos unott kifejezés ült ki az arcára. Feszült volt és kíváncsi, a szemei intenzívebben tűztek rám, mint a nap sugarai ezen a nyári délutánon, de ugyanolyan eltántoríthatatlanul és határozottan. Ez viszont már egyáltalán nem hozott zavarba sőt, olyan nyugodt voltam, mint a medencében a víz felszíne, hiszen már hosszú percek óta meg sem mozdultunk, csak néztünk egymásra. 

Az eddigi frusztráció miatt nem is fogtam fel igazán, milyen régóta és erőteljesen munkálkodik bennem ez a leküzdhetetlen érzés. Most viszont már teljesen be tudtam fogadni, és végre nem suhantak el a fülem mellett a sürgető követelései, mindet tisztán értettem. Hogy ő a szememből olvasta ki a gondolataimat, vagy ugyanaz a belső ösztön súgta neki, nem tudom, de a keze feljebb csúszott a combon át egészen a derekamig, hogy még közelebb tudhasson magához. Jóleső borzongás futott végig a bőrömön, ahol egymásnak feszültünk, és öntudatlanul is a kezeim felkúsztak az arcára, hogy befejezzem a mozdulatot. 

Itt viszont megtorpantam. Az ujjaim gyengéden simították végig a bőrét, az ajkai vonalát, mégsem hajoltam közelebb, hogy megszüntessem a köztünk lévő távolságot és megcsókoljam. Egyszerűen még nem éreztem úgy, hogy itt van az ideje. Élveztem a közelségét és az érintéseit, meglepően hevesen reagáltam rájuk, de ahogy ránéztem a kezeim között tartott arcra, szembesültem a ragyogó lila pillantással, ez a vadul lángoló kényszer nyugodt, hűsítő hullámokká szelídült lelkemben. Hisz olyan volt, mintha most látnám csak először igazán, vagy legalábbis egy másik oldalát, egy teljesen új szerepben. Szokatlan, de ugyanakkor izgalmas látvány volt számomra az izgatott, feszült és odaadó Murasakibara. Unottság és érdektelenség helyett minden idegszálával rám koncentrált, a kosárlabdán kívül ügyetlen kezei határozottan érintettek meg. És a tudat, hogy valószínűleg én vagyok az egyetlen, aki ezt a másik énjét, a figyelmét kiérdemli, szinte félelmetes volt. Hisz Murasakibarának nem lehet parancsolni, és befolyásolni is csak látszólag egyszerű. Minden nap keményen meg kell küzdenem vele, hogy azt tegye, amit mondok. Szinte ez az első eset, hogy mindketten ugyanazt akarjuk.

Őszintén meg kell mondanom, hogy egyáltalán nem volt tudatos ez az egész. Öntudatlanul próbáltam magamhoz édesgetni, még egy ilyen szituációban is ösztönszerűen győzelemre török. Most viszont egyszer és mindenkorra szembesültem vele, hogy milyen nagy jelentőséggel bír ez számomra is. És ez túlságosan új volt és félelmetes, látni akartam, hogy mennyire vertek gyökeret ezek az érzések benne, hogy nem fújja-e el egy erősebb széllökés őket a semmibe. Épp ezért nem csókoltam meg, és ő sem erőltette. Talán ő is bizonytalan volt még, vagy egyszerűen az engedélyemre várt. Ma nem kapta meg.

\- Sokat nőtt a hajad. – Ujjaim észrevétlenül siklottak le az arcáról, és most már a puha hajszálakkal játszottak. – Eddig észre sem vettem, hogy már ilyen hosszú. 

Ezzel a kijelentéssel apró darabokra zúztam a körülöttünk kialakult intim légkört. A világ ismét már nem csak őt jelentette, kiszélesedtek a határai a kellemetlenül szúró napra, a medence kemény kövére, a friss, hideg vízre a lábamnál. Az egyszeriben felhangzó madárcsicsergés, a még az iskolában lézengők, vagy a távolról beszűrődő közlekedés zaja a korábbi csöndhöz képest szinte ricsajként robbant szét a fülemben. A legnagyobb változást mégis rajta figyeltem meg. Egyszeriben magához tért, mintha valójában csak most bukkant volna föl a felszínre a vízből, és szembesült vele, milyen közel is vagyunk egymáshoz. És ettől zavarba jött sőt, egészen durcásan eresztett el, és ugrott ki a medencéből. De egy pillanatig sem aggódtam, hogy mélyen megsértettem volna. Ez az előbb sokkal több volt annál, minthogy ilyen kicsinyességekkel veszélyeztesse, ezzel ő is tisztában volt. 

\- Megvárom, hogy felöltözz, és akkor mehetünk együtt egy darabig – fordultam felé mosolyogva, hogyha netalán mégis túlságosan erőt venne rajta a kétség vagy a zavar. 

Szerencsére nem így történt, különben nem kerültünk volna még számos hasonló helyzetbe, mire végre valóban megtörtént egy csók. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nem tudom elfelejteni azt a délutánt, akkor változott minden egyszerűből bonyolulttá, a gondolatok és érzések tettekké. Csak a szokásos zajos beszélgetés volt az öltözőben, amikor Kise és Aomine bosszantják egymást, Midorima pedig azért sopánkodik, hogy miért ilyen gyerekesek, Kuroko csendesen szórakozik a két idiótán, Murasakibara pedig az edzés miatt panaszkodik. Semmi különös. Csendben öltöztem, rendezgettem a Momoitól kapott jegyzeteket, így hát észre sem vettem, hogy egyszerre milyen némaság szállt a helyiségre. 

\- Akachin – szólalt meg egyszer csak a hátam mögött egy elnyújtott, unott hang, mire egészen összerezzentem. Már az is elég bosszantó volt, hogy ennyire belemerültem a gondolataimba, és hagytam, hogy kicsússzon a lábam alól a szilárd talaj, ijedtséget már tényleg nem engedhettem meg magamnak. 

A tőlem telhető legnyugodtabb kifejezéssel az arcomon fordultam felé, de ahogy felpillantottam azokba a most egészen csillogó szemeibe, belém rekedt a szó. Legutóbb nézett rám így, amikor megérintette az arcom… A feszültségtől szinte szikrázott a levegő közöttünk. 

\- Azt mondtad, hogy ha rendesen eddzek, visszaadod az édességeimet – felelte végül megunva a várakozást, és talán kicsit számonkérően is, amiért nem tudtam előre, mik a szándékai. De csak ennyit akart.

A csalódottságtól és megkönnyebbüléstől együttesen szakadt fel belőlem egy sóhaj, majd oda se nézve nyújtottam felé a megrakott szatyrot, de közben már a legközelebbi ellenfelünk adatait elemeztem. Ahogy ujjaink egy pillanatra összeértek, az egész testemen libabőr futott végig, és meglepettségemben még arra sem figyeltem, hogy megakadályozzam az arcomra szökő pírt. Tudtam, hogy ő is érzett valamit, különben már rég elindult volna haza, ehelyett viszont erőltettet nyugalommal és még annál is erősebb kíváncsisággal a szemében ült le mellém. A betűk egyszerre szétfolytak a papíron, minden homályossá vált körülöttem, és már csak a száguldozó vérem zúgását hallottam a fülemben. 

\- Ők lesznek a következő ellenfeleink? – hajolt felém, mire az egész világomat darabjaira törte. Már csak őt láttam, különben unott szemei fürkésző és egyszerre követelő ragyogását, éreztem a zuhany utáni friss illatát, hosszú, puha hajszálai már az orromat csiklandozták. Egyszeriben rám tört ez leküzdhetetlen, egyre sürgetőbb érzés, hogy érintsem meg azokat a kósza tincseket, mire végre már ő is meghökkenve pislogott rám. Ezen nem tudtam nem mosolyogni.

Azt hitte, gúnyt űzök belőle, hogy megint el fogom taszítani, így kissé bosszúsan fújtatott. Meg voltam róla győződve, hogy ezzel sikerült is elvennem a kedvét az egésztől, és egy jó ideig nem próbál újra megcsókolni. Így nem voltam felkészülve rá, hogy indulatosan elrántja a kezem, hogy saját meleg tenyerébe zárja ujjaimat, majd egyszerűen összeérinti az ajkainkat. 

Csak így, ilyen egyszerűen megtörtént, és eddig soha nem tapasztalt érzés volt. Mélyről jövő ösztönök sugallatára markoltam meg szabad kezemmel a pólóját, hogy még közelebb húzhassam magam. Ajkaink finoman simultak össze, de persze ez neki nem volt elég. Az ínyenc és mohó Murasakibara azonnal lecsapott a finom falatokra, és most a szám kínálkozott a legkielégítőbb édességnek számára. Nyelvével ajkaim közé siklott akaratosan és türelmetlenül, de persze ez nem volt meglepő. Az viszont már annál inkább, hogy én is pontosan erre a vadságra vártam. A vágyaim hirtelen tajtékzó hullámokként csapdosták a bensőmet, egyre feljebb és feljebb törtek a lelkemben. Ugyanúgy, vagy még hevesebben viszonoztam mozdulatait, szinte már az ölében ültem, annyira közel kúsztam hozzá. Az egyre csak fogyatkozó levegőtől azonban egészen szédülni kezdtem, így a vágyaim ellenére kénytelen voltam elválni tőle. Ahogy zihálva próbáltam rendezni a légzésemet, csak még jobban kapaszkodtam belé. 

\- Akachin? 

Ebben a kérdésben minden benne volt: a vágy, a még fejünkbe szállt bódultság, ugyanakkor kíváncsiság, de éppen ebből fakadóan szorongás is. Muszáj volt, hogy megnyugtassam:  
\- Felülmúlta az elvárásaimat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fent ültem a tetőn hátamat a falnak vetve, és csak vártam, hogy Akachin megérkezzen. Mostanában szívsebben evett itt kint egyedül, mint a többiekkel bent. Minechin mindig csak maga elé meredten ült, vagy egyáltalán nem is láttuk az edzéseken kívül, nélküle pedig Kurochin tényleg láthatatlanságba burkolózott. Egyébként is én vettem mindig a legkésőbb észre, de most már szinte teljesen beleolvadt a falon játszó árnyékokba. Kisechin is jobbnak látta, ha kicsit békén hagyja őket, így jobb híján már csak Midochint vagy engem tudott bosszantani. Engem alapvetően nem zavart a fecsegése, amíg nem az édességeim voltak a téma, igazából elengedtem a fülem mellett a nagy részét. Midochin persze mindig felidegesítette magát és hosszas panaszáradatba kezdett, de ő már csak ilyen, szeret zsörtölődni. Ez persze nem volt meglepő, az ebédjeink tipikusan ugyanúgy zajlottak, mint mindig. Amikor rá is kérdeztem Akachinnál, hogy mégis mi űzte ki a tetőre, kicsit meglepődve nézett rám, majd csak annyit mondott, hogy számára már elviselhetetlen ez a légkör. 

Természetesen a levegőben terjengő feszültséget én is éreztem. Mióta Minechin olyan furcsán kezdett viselkedni, körülbelül azóta telepszik ránk folyamatosan ez a tejfehér, súlyos köd. Lassan és észrevétlenül borított be mindent, és mostanra már alig látni valakit a többiek közül a homályban. Az egyedüli, akinek a körvonalai még mindig élesen rajzolódtak ki, az természetesen Akachin volt. Határozottan haladt előre ebben a sötétségben, mintha egy olyan távoli, halvány fényt követne, amit rajta kívül senki sem látott már. Én viszont bíztam benne, és épp ezért nem is foglalkoztam a többiekkel vagy a bennem dúló érzésekkel. Mert őszintén szólva már én is untam. Eddig se akadt ellenfelem, mindenkit összezúztam, aki az utamba állt, de végtelenül fárasztó volt. Ha Akachin nem menetelne előttem, nem kéne törekednem, hogy lépést tartsak vele, ne szakadjak el tőle, már annyi motivációm sem lenne, mint Minechinnek. És ezért még fel a tetőre is követtem. 

\- Áh, már itt vagy! – térített vissza a valóságba Akachin hangja, ahogy kilépett mellém a tetőre egy halvány mosoly kíséretében. Mostanában már egyre ritkábban vidult fel az arca és egyre halványabban. Ez határozottan nem tetszett nekem. Engem igazán nem érdekelt, hogy a többiekkel mi van, egyenesen örültem, hogy így többet lehetek Akachinnal. De ha ez ennyire ki hat rá, hogy már velem sem viselkedik úgy, mint régen… Nem, ezt nem fogadtam el. Akachint nem adom senkinek, ha nekik nem kell, az az ő dolguk, de tőlem nem vehetik el. 

Szerencsére volt ötletem, hogyan derítsem jobb kedvre. Nem vártam meg, míg leül mellém és apró csókot lehel a számra. Egyszerűen csak megragadtam a karját, hogy közelebb húzzam magamhoz, a mozdulat azonban olyan erősre sikeredett, hogy egyenesen az ölembe huppant. Ez a lehetőség még jobban tetszett, mint az eredeti tervem, így a hatalmas tenyereimet azonnal a csípőjére csúsztattam, mert már éreztem, hogy fel akar állni. 

\- Murasaki… - kezdte volna a szokásos aggodalmait, hogy az iskolában bárki megláthat minket, de egyáltalán nem volt kedvem végighallgatni. Persze hasznos, ha valaki kettőnk közül észnél van és figyel, de nagyon untam. Így nem csak az ő felvidítására, hanem a magam szórakoztatásáért is már előre elhallgattattam egy csókkal. 

Mohón habzsoltam az ajkait, mintha csak a kedvenc édességem lenne, de magamhoz képest meglepően gyengéden tartottam a karjaimban testét. Akachin viszont továbbra is próbált szabadulni tőlem, így be kellett vetnem egy újabb titkos fegyveremet. A szája helyett most nyakának puha bőrét vettem célba, óvatosan harapdáltam, nyalogattam. Ezt egyszerűen imádta, a teste ívbe feszült, és soha nem tudta visszafogni apró nyögéseit, ha ezt csináltam. Most is meg tette a hatását, szinte azonnal visszarántotta az arcomat, majd nyelvével az ajkaim közé hatolt. 

Még közelebb húztam magamhoz, hogy jobban elmélyíthessük a csókot, kezeim közben felfedező útra indultak a meglepően keskeny hátán, végig a csípőjén, majd a fenekénél állapodtak meg. Ez viszont nekem kevés volt. Szerettem volna végre az egyenruha helyett a hófehér bőrébe vájni az ujjaimat, kíváncsi voltam, hogy vajon mindenütt olyan puha-e, mint a nyakánál. Nos, ő is hasonló véleményen lehetett, mert ujjai alattomosan bontották ki az ingemen a gombokat, hogy mélyebbre kúszhassanak, és végre valahára megtapinthassák a mellkasomat. 

Szerettem így csókolózni Akachinnal, és volt, hogy hosszú perceken keresztül mást sem csináltunk. Ez azonban most már nem volt elég, nem csillapította a szívem dobogását, épp ellenkezőleg, a vérem csak úgy száguldozott az ereimben. Hiába faltam az ajkait, amikor csak akartam, nem elégítette ki az étvágyamat sőt, még elégedetlenebbé tett, eszelősen éheztem utána. És ennek a leküzdésében nem igazán segített, hogy ebben a pozícióban az ölembe való fészkelődésétől egyre keményebben lüktettet a férfiasságom. Már látható és tapintható jelei voltak, ugyanazzal a sóvárgással feszült neki a combjának, ami engem is emésztett. Ez végül újra észhez térítette. 

\- Na, látod, ezért nem csinálhatjuk ezt itt – tolta el magát tőlem, hogy egy kis levegőhöz jusson, de az ölemből még továbbra sem kecmergett ki. 

\- Akkor gyere át Akachin iskola után hozzánk – vágtam rá azonnal, mire nagyokat pislogó szemeket kaptam válaszul. Az ajkai enyhén szétnyíltak, még duzzadtan a csókjaimtól, arcára halvány pír kölcsönzött egy kis színt. Legszívesebben felfaltam volna. 

\- Ma nem érek rá, de a holnap délutánom szabad – jelentette ki határozottan, továbbra is tartva a szemkontaktust. Mindketten tisztában voltunk vele, hogy ezt mit jelent, mégsem csendült nyugtalanság a hangjában, az ajkain is halvány, de évődő mosoly húzódott. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy fogom kibírni holnapig. 

Jóleső izgatottság borzongatta meg a testemet, hisz végre kipróbálhatok egy már régóta áhított ínyencséget, amiből eddig csak apró ízelítőt kaptam. Azonban még ez az érzés se vette el annyira az eszemet, hogy ne vegyem észre a tekintetét. Pedig nagyon nem akartam vele foglalkozni, a vörös tükrökbe azonban nem az fény csillant, mint amit vártam. Egyszerűen olyan szomorúnak tűntek. Tényleg nem akartam foglalkozni vele, de ha ez a valami esetleg veszélyezteti a holnapi terveimet… Rá kellet kérdeznem. 

\- Akachin… - kezdtem bele még magam sem tudva, hogy hova akarok kilyukadni. – Valami baj van?

A tekintet, amivel rám nézett, szinte megrémisztett. Eltűnt belőle az a szelíd nyugalom ugyanakkor kőkemény határozottság, amitől tudta az ember, hogy nyugodtan hátradőlhet, hisz nem lesz semmi baj. Ha mégis, Akachin majd megoldja. Mert ez egy olyan ember tekintete volt, aki mindent az irányítása alatt tart, és ez nekem tökéletesen megfelelt sőt, kifejezetten kényelmes volt, hogy nem kell megküzdenem a bonyolult és nehéz dolgokkal. 

De mihez kezdjek egy teljesen kétségbeesett pillantással? Hogy szedjem ki remegő ajkai közül az igazságot? Még a szavakat se találtam… Hogyan kérdezzem meg Akachintól, hogy mit tegyek, ha épp ő az, aki segítségre szorul?

\- Akachin… - próbálkoztam újra, de megint nem jutottam tovább. Ez kezdett egyre idegesítőbbé és macerásabbá válni. 

\- Ha még mindig a múltkori meccs miatt vagy dühös, akkor felesleges. Bement a kosár, vagy nem? – próbálkoztam felidézni, mit követhettem el legutóbb. Akkor tényleg nem értettem, miért lett olyan mérges, hogy nem passzoltam neki a labdát, hisz nyertünk, de mást hirtelen nem tudtam felidézni.

\- Nem vagyok mérges. Csak a csapaton gondolkozok folyamatosan – próbálta elintézni egy könnyed legyintéssel, de ahogy kimondta, már nem volt megállás. Egyszerűen csak kibukott belőle ez a régóta cipelt teher, hogy végre egy kicsit levegőhöz jusson a súlya alatt. Vagy úgy gondolta, ha ketten cipeljük, könnyebb lesz? 

\- Nem csak Aomine, mind egyre erősebbek vagytok – a szokásos nyugodt hangján beszélt, de a tekintetével a földet fixírozta és öntudatlanul megszorította a kezemet. – Egyre nehezebb összetartani titeket erővel… 

Mert én túl gyenge vagyok hozzá. 

Nem mondta ki, de a gondolat így is ott kavargott a levegőben, és én mélyen belélegeztem, még el nem érte a szívemet, és bele nem ette magát. 

Pedig én igazán szerettem megtudni Akachinról apró dolgokat, amiket ő nem is tart fontosnak, épp ezért nem is osztja meg másokkal. Például, hogy szeret lovagolni, tud zongorázni és hegedülni is. Hogy legalább annyira szereti a tofut, mint én az édességet. Hogy reggelenként csak nehezen tud felkelni, mert annyi dolga van, hogy mindig késő estig fent kell maradnia. Ezekkel semmi baj sincs, pont ezek teszik őt emberibbé, elérhetőbbé számomra. 

De most szinte bevallotta, hogy tehetetlennek érzi magát hozzánk képest, és ez nem várt haragot szított fel a lelkemben. Egész testemben remegtem, a gyomrom émelygett, ahogy próbáltam lenyelni az indulataimat. Bár az érzéseim Akachin irántam nem változtak, azonban alapjaiban rendültek meg, a düh, csalódottság és kétségbeesés súlyos sziklaként temették el őket. Az én Akachinom sohasem esne így kétségbe, mindig határozott, tudja, mit csinál, tudja, hogy mit kéne nekem is csinálnom, és kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel rá is vezet arra. Hisz eleve azért hagytam neki egy pillanatig is, hogy irányítson, mert úgy gondoltam, hogy erősebb nálam, és mindet jobban tud. Most azonban… Bár nem mondta ki, de egyértelmű, hogy saját magát nevezte volna gyengének, és egyúttal éles késként döfött hátba vele. Nem is az az Akachin, akinek hittem? Cserbenhagyott? 

Nem volt erőm egy összetört Akachint újra összeragasztgatni, mert unalmas és rettentően macerás, és egyébként sem bánnék jól az apró, éles darabokkal. Csak figyelmen kívül kellett volna hagynom az egészet, mint oly sok minden mást is. De most Akachinról volt szó, és gyengeség ide vagy oda, nem nézhettem szó nélkül. Tennem kellett valamit.


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> És itt a harmadik fejezet :) Ahogy észre lehet venni, lassan összeér az eleje a végével, és ezen kívül már csak egy fejezet lesz. 
> 
> Ebben a fejezetben most több a Murasakibara szemszög, de csak azért, mert Pszicho-Akashinak nincs sok gondolata róla, és ami van is... Na, majd meglátjátok! :) Jó olvasást!

Fájt. Minden egyes szava fizikai fájdalmat okozott, éles késekként döfködte a szívembe egyiket a másik után. Még magam is meglepődtem, hogy ezekből a sebekből nem a kétségbeesés bugyogott elő, hanem ádáz, tűzpiros harag. Hihetetlenül mérges voltam, mint még életemben soha.

Pedig nem is ért teljesen váratlanul a dolog, már tegnap óta olyan furán viselkedett. Amikor megbeszéltük, hogy átmegyek hozzá ma edzés után, még izgatottnak tűnt, aztán… Most már tudom, hogy hatalmas hiba volt megosztani vele a kételyeimet. Azt hittem, egy igazi kapcsolatban pont ez a lényeg, hogy az emberek bármit megoszthatnak a másikkal, és reménykedtem, hogy a miénk igazi. Így is épp elég nehéz volt beismerni a gyengeségemet, de úgy gondoltam, ő az a személy, az egyetlen, akinek bevallhatom. Reméltem, hogy kedvel és törődik velem annyira, hogy meghallgasson, vagy akár megvigasztaljon és biztasson. Úgy éreztem, ha nem beszélek senkivel, azon nyomban felrobbanok. 

Most azonban már minden teljesen világos, például hogy miért hallgatott végig az ebéd közben. Egyáltalán nem a megértését jelezte a csend, ahogy először gondoltam. Még ma is egész nap került, az ebédszünetben sem találtam sehol, de ezt meg annak tudtam be, hogy ideges a délután miatt. Én legalábbis az voltam, meg persze izgatott is. Ha egy pillanatra is engedtem, hogy elkalandozzanak a gondolataim, máris éreztem, hogy lángolnak a füleim. 

Hihetetlenül ostobának érezem magam, hisz néhány perccel ezelőtt kész lettem volna teljesen átadni magam Murasakibarának, minden bizalmamat belévetni, erre most pedig egy idegen, vagy legalábbis egy rég nem látott személy áll előttem. Ezt az unott, lenéző pillantását az első találkozásunk óta nem láttam, és valóban olyan érzés, mintha most találkoznék először vele. Ugyanúgy felidegesít, mint az első nap, de akárcsak akkor, most is helyre fogom rakni. 

Bár a szavaim és tekintetem is a bennem izzó haragról árulkodtak, de ahogy labdáért nyúltam, hogy kihívjam egy az egy ellen, egy mélyről jövő érzés bénította meg a testemet. Az árulás olyan kegyetlen fájdalommal tekeredett a végtagjaimra, hogy minden mozdulat kínkeserves volt, a nyakamat olyan erősen szorította, alig kaptam levegőt. Majd még egyet csavart a szívemen, amikor szemtől szemben gyengének nevezett. Kapitányként dühös voltam, és ez az érzés szinte leégette a húsomat a csontjaimról, de mint… nagyon nagyon közeli barátja, szétzúzott.

Hiába néztem körbe, sehol sem láttam kiutat. Ahol barátokat és megértést reméltem, ugyanúgy csak jeges elutasítást kaptam és elvárásokat, hogy a legjobbnak kell lennem. De hiába, már képtelen voltam megfelelni mindenkinek, a térdeim megrogytak a súly alatt. A fő támaszom, akibe mindig kapaszkodhattam, úgy döntött, hogy ő maga fog hátulról belém rúgni, hátha végleg elesek. És erre meg is volt minden esély. Egyik kosár ment be a másik után, az erejét és a magasságát egyszerűen képtelen voltam bármivel is kompenzálni. Már négy ponttal elhúzott, esélyem sem volt a győzelemre. 

És akkor életemben először a félelem dermesztően kúszott fel a hátamon, végig a gerincem mentén.   
Mindent jégbe borított, ami az útjába került, a testemet, a fájdalmat, a lángoló haragomat, a gondolataimat, a szívemet, de legfőképpen az Atsushi iránti érzésiemet. Én, Akashi Seijuurou, veszíteni fogok? 

A válasz szinte azonnal érkezett a tudatom eldugott mélyéről.

***

Könnyű volt, túlságosan is könnyű. Ismertem már a mozdulatait, túlságosan közelről is, szinte az ujjaim alatt is éreztem, ahogy megfeszül a lábaiban az izom, hogy egy csellel végül ne balra, hanem jobbra törjön át rajtam. Hiába nem tudtam reagálni a gyors váltásra, nem tudott a kartávolságomon kívülre szaladni, így egyszerűen csak megpördültem és a labda után nyúltam. Egy pontom már volt is, mert bár gyorsabb volt, mint én, de nem eléggé, hogy a magasságkülönbségünket kompenzálja. Kettőt léptem és már a kosárnál is voltam, kellő magasságba emelve a labdát, hogy ne érje el. Persze nem Akachin lett volna, ha a következő támadásnál is ezzel ki lehetett volna cselezni, így most egyszerűen csak a nyilvánvaló erőfölényemre hagyatkoztam. Majd a következőnél egy magasabb ugrással blokkoltam a dobását, ami ellen egyszerűen nem tudott védekezni. Mire észbe kaptam, már négy ponttal elhúztam és neki még egyet sem sikerült dobnia. 

Ez egyáltalán nem úgy sült el, mint reméltem. De nem is értem, hogy min csodálkozom, sose volt erősségem a tervezés. Azt viszont nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen egyszerűen nyerhetek. Az első pillanattól kezdve egészen eddig én loholtam Akachin után, mert meg akartam fejteni, magamra vonni a kiváltságos figyelmét, azt akartam, hogy rám nevessen, csakis engem lásson, majd érintsen és még több. Nem hittem volna, hogy tényleg bekövetkezhet ez, akármi is mondott Akachin a tetőn. Már az se tetszett, hogy ő gyengének gondolja magát és nekem kéne támogatnom, segítenem újra felépíteni a romjaiból, de hogy a félelmei igazak voltak és valóban már rég hátrahagytuk… Ez engem hihetetlen mód feldühített. 

Nem akartam, egyszerűen nem voltam képes őt így látni. Az én mindig magabiztos Akachinom illúzióján a tegnapi beszélgetés óta egyre több és több repedés futott végig, vagy már eleve ott voltak, csak nem akartam észrevenni őket. Az az Akachin, a kapitányom, aki mindig tudja, mi a jó nekem, és elég erős, hogy rákényszerítsen erre, vezessen, lehet, soha nem is létezett. Vagy legalábbis már nem sokáig fog, mert ezzel az utolsó dobásommal végleg összetöröm. Apró darabokra zúzom ezt a gyenge és kétségbeesett Akachint, mert elvette tőlem, akit szeretek. De mielőtt beviszem a kegyelemdöfést, még a szavaimmal is taszítok egyet rajta, hogy biztosan ne maradjon belőle semmi. Talán a hamvaiból még újjáéledhet. 

Annyira kikészülhetett már az eddig sohase tapasztalt megaláztatástól és a vereség keserű ízétől, hogy már nem is fárasztottam magam cselekkel. Egyszerű nyers erővel fogok áttörni rajta… Vagy legalábbis így terveztem, mielőtt a testemet először csapta meg a jeges aura. A jéghideg ujjak azonban hiába érintették a bőrömet, egyedül a szívemre fonódtak rá, próbálták széttépni. Mi a fene ez? Vagyis inkább ki ez az eszelős tekintetű szörnyeteg? Hogy képes elvenni tőlem a labdát ilyen hihetetlen sebességgel, mintha előre tudná a mozdulataimat? Hogy képes újra és újra a padlóra küldeni? 

Már felállni is képtelen voltam, úgy néztem, ahogy az utolsó kosárral végleg legyőzött. Megérezte a döbbent és kétségbeesett tekintetem a hátában, amit nem is hagyott viszonzás nélkül. És bár a régi Akachin vörös haja keretezte arcának szokatlan kifejezését, az örömteli helyett a fölényes és gúnyos mosolyt, a határozott vörös tekintet mellett az aranyba fagyott ridegséget és dühöt. Olyan ismerős, mégis teljesen más. 

A világ legnagyobb bolondjának éreztem most magam. Semmi mást nem akartam, mint eltűntetni ezt a gyenge Akachint és visszakapni a régit. Azt a hittem, a szavaim hatására összeszedi magát, hogy vagyok olyan fontos neki és elnyeri, felkelti a figyelmemet és az uralma alá von. Nos, a kiállhatatlanul gyenge énjét valóban sikerült is szétzúznom, de ez az új, aki a romokból született… Köze sem volt a régihez, és ez csak még jobban elszomorított, megrémisztett és összetört. Egyetlen nagy masszává tömörültek lelkemben az érzések, kavarogtak és izzottak a véremben, szétpumpálva a legapróbb porcikámba is. Egyelőre csak egy pad bánta, de a következő szembejövő személyt képes lettem volna szó szerint kettétépni. Mondjuk egy vörös és egy arany félbe.

Majd a szavai, amiket hirtelen megváltoztatott… Nekem címezte, de mintha egyáltalán nem is hozzám beszélt volna, mert én fel se érhettem a személyéhez. Újfent vágyakozást, figyelmet és érdeklődést keltett a lelkemben, önkétlenül is engedelmeskednem kellett a hívásra. De most nem langyos fuvallatként kúszott be a bőröm alá, csiklandozta végig a nyakamat, hanem masszívan döntött le a lábamról, le a földre, hogy ne legyek képes többet felállni. És ez egyáltalán nem tetszett sőt, elviselhetetlen volt. Hisz az én hibám volt. Azt hittem, ez teszi Akachint Akachinná, de most egy szörnyeteg állt velem szemben. Minden, ami jó volt benne, amit szerettem, eltűnt. 

Nem hagyhattam annyiban a dolgot. Leültem az öltözőben és csak vártam, Akachinnak tudnia kellett, hogy így van. Vártam, míg a többiek szép lassan felöltöznek, majd Kuroko is elment. Mindenki teljesen le volt taglózva, észre se vették, hogy ott maradtam. Tulajdonképpen többet kellet várnom, hogy megint találkozhassak a valódi énjével, mint akkor gondoltam. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megállt felettem, és csak nézett rám azzal az aranyban játszó, szánalommal telt és kaján tekintettel, amit nem ismertem. Egyáltalán fogalmam sem volt, ki ez az alak Akachin testében. Határozottan emlékeztetett rá, de a tónusok élesen eltolódtak. A tejfehér bőr már nem puhán és hívogatóan csillogott, hanem keményen és hidegen, mint a márvány. A vörös tincsek nem lengedeztek lágyan az arca körül, amelyen szintén nem a megszokott zárkózott, mégis meleg arckifejezés foglalt helyett. Azok a harapnivalóan édes ajkai viszont a lesajnáló vigyor ellenére is ugyanúgy a csókomért epekedtek, mint régen. Vagyis nem az epekedtek ide a jó szó… Egyenesen követelték.

Ez az Akachin már nem csak fogadta az ostromait kissé vonakodva, megrovóan, de mindig örömmel. Annak a szelíd, de megingathatatlan tartásnak most nyoma sem volt. Incselkedve, kihívóan fészkelte el magát az ölemben, köpni-nyelni nem tudtam a belőle áradó dermesztő birtoklási vágytól. Észrevétlenül suhant végig a bőrömön, a mellkasomon át, úgy lepte el hirtelenjében a szívemet, mint szürke ködfelhő. Leereszkedett a lelkemre, és nem engedett, hogy tisztán lássak, és a múltbéli aggodalmaim, óvatosságom is felszívódtak. Egy bestia állt most előttem, fonta át vékony karjaival a nyakamat, merítette bele ujjait hajamba, nekem pedig izzóan száguldott végig a vér testem a minden egyes porcikáján érintései nyomán. Forró lehelete öntötte el az orrom, amitől lassanként fuldokoltam. Vagy csak kígyóként sikló ujjai lettek túl szorosak a nyakam körül? Nem tudom, de megőrjített. 

Már épp éhesen kaptam volna ajkai után, mikor a szándékomat pontosan előre látva hátrarántotta a hajamat, majd a másik kezével határozottan eltolt magát tőlem. Éppen a szívem fölé helyezte tenyerét, de tudtam, hogy nem érti már eszeveszett lüktetését, érzéseim nem találnak utat az ujjaihoz. Csak azt élvezte pár pillanatig, hogy ennyire mély hatással van rám, mint egy földrengés, a lelkemből indult ki és zilálta szét hajamat, máskor közönyös és nyugodt arckifejezésemet. 

\- Most jut eszembe – néztél rám azokkal a felemás szemekkel, mint a legádázabb ragadozó ereje teljes tudatában, mégis ártatlanságot színlelve –, még meg sem kaptad a büntetésedet, amiért ellenszegültél nekem. 

Néhány perces töprengés után végül se szó se beszéd elengedte a hajamat, és indulásra készen állt fel. Az előbbi bujaságnak, állatias ösztönöknek nyoma sem volt, olyan szenvtelenül nézett vissza rám, mintha csak a falhoz beszélne: 

\- Majd még később kitalálok valamit. 

Na, ne szórakozz velem! Eszelős erejű, elemi düh robbant szét bennem pillanatok alatt, kis híján megijedtem, hogy valami kárt teszek benne, olyan erővel ragadtam meg a karját, és rántottam vissza egy csókra. Azonban sokkal inkább marcangoltam azokat bestia kis ajkakat, utat törtem közéjük, de nem felfedeztem, hanem leigáztam. Persze ő ezt egyáltalán nem bánta sőt, készséggel simult bele a karjaimba, vigyorgott bele a csókjaimba, perzselte fel a bőrömet pillantásával. Hisz pont ezt is akarta, egyenesen kiprovokálta magának. Eddig is úgy olvashatott belőlem, mint egy érdekes, nagy, néhol kissé bugyuta könyvből, ennek semmi a köze nem volt azokhoz az új, hihetetlen erejű szemekhez. Viszont a megváltozott lényéhez annál inkább, hisz eddig visszafogottan használta ezt a képességét, szinte csak az én javamra, ha túl makacs vagy vak voltam, hogy meghozzam a helyes döntést. Most viszont egyenesen játszott rajtam, úgy rángatott, ahogy csak tetszik, azt a szót hangsúlyozta ki, ami a legjobban feldühített, és azt hagyta ki, amire a legjobban vágytam. 

Élvezte a támadásaimat, kétszeres erővel viszonozta csapásaimat, karmolt és harapott, közben meg már tolt vissza a padhoz. Nem engedte egy pillanatig se, hogy erősebbnek, dominánsabbnak, vagy egyszerűen csak nagyobbnak érezzem magam nála, pedig az tényleg szemmel látható tény. Ha látszólag még is meghajolt az erőm előtt, azt szánt szándékkal tette, egy előre kidolgozott terv apró mozaikdarabkájaként. Az előbbi is csak egy pillanatra élvezte ki, ahogy elveszítem a fejem, de a következőben már ismét az ölembe ült, ujjai a hajamba túrtak, éles kis fogai a nyakam érzékeny bőrébe vájtak. Annyira letaglózott ez az elszántság, hogy csak fejemet hátravetve élveztem a ténykedését. Egészen ledöntött a lábamról, az egyik kezemmel kénytelen voltam megtámaszkodni, különben teljesen eltiport volna. A másik tenyerem még mindig a derekán pihent, de csak megszokásból, a régi idők gúnyos emlékeztetőjeként, mert már egyáltalán nem én irányítottam. 

Feltartóztathatatlanul tört előre a mellkasomon, észre sem vettem, mikor tűnt el a pólóm, fürge nyelved az izmai mentén minden érzékemet lekötötték. Lassan, de határozottan haladt lefelé, és mire észbe kaptam, ujjai már éledező férfiasságomnál jártak. Meglepett nyögéssel rándultam össze az érintéstől, de nem volt időm összeszedni a gondolataimat, máris megszabadított a nadrágomtól. 

\- Akachin…? – pillantottam le rá tekintetem mély homályából, és még ezen a ködön is eljutott hozzám mindenre elszánt, szinte megszállottságtól égő pillantása.

Azonnal elöntött a forróság, felkúszott az orromba, és már olyan sűrű volt, hogy levegőt is alig kaptam, csak ziháltam. Mégsem tudtam levenni róla a szemem, ahogy elhelyezkedve a combjaim között a gúnyos mosolyra húzódott ajkak elnyelték a férfiasságom. Már csak a látványtól majd kiugrott a szívem, de a finom szívások egyenesen eszemet vették. Fékezhetetlenül remegtem a mámor örvényében, még arra sem voltam képes, hogy kapálózzak, hátha a felszínen maradok. Hangos nyögések közepette süllyedtem egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre, egyetlen támaszként vörös fürtjeit voltam kénytelen megmarkolni. 

És abban a pillanatban, amikor már épp elfogyott az oxigénem, és tehetetlenül nyeltem a gyönyörnek kortyait, egyszerre abbahagyta, és elhúzódott. Pillanatokig csak magam elé meredtem, még csipkelődő mosolya sem jutott el hozzám. Szabályosan reszkettem, ahogy próbáltam megtartani magam a padon és a bennem robbanni készülő érzéseket lecsillapítani.

\- Nahát, azt hittem, unni fogod magad – Minden szava csak szikraként szította bennem a tüzet, és ezt pontosan tudta. – De most már legalább kicsit jobban értem, miért utálod az olyan embereket, akik a győzelemtől függetlenül, csupán az élvezet kedvéért játszanak. 

Azonnal vérszemet kaptam, hihetetlen erővel feszített belülről a harag, egyre csak nekifeszült annak az utolsó határnak, ahol még épp ésszel tudok gondolkozni. Azt se tudtam már, hogy ennek a dühnek az erejétől lángol-e a testem, vagy a puha ajkai ténykedése maradt feledhetetlen számára. 

\- Valóban felettébb visszataszítóak – adta meg a kegyelemdöfést, mire végem volt. Robbantam, a tudatommal együtt. Már nem volt többé semmi, ami gátat szabjon mérgemnek, vagy épp állatias ösztöneimnek. Nem csupán össze akartam zúzni, hanem konkrétan apró darabokra széttépni. A ruháival kezdtem.

Ilyen fékevesztett, túláradó indulatot a kosárlabdapályán kívül még soha nem éreztem, és ott mindig az ellenfeleim megsemmisítésével vezettem le. De ő is pontosan tudta, milyen vagyok, ha minden erőmet beleadom, egyszer még le is törtem a kosarat, annyira elragadtattam magam. De úgy látszik, egy pillanatig sem bénította meg a félelem vad tekintetem láttán, mert változatlanul a győztesek nyugalmával nézett fel rám, ahogy hátralöktem, letepertem a földre és szétfeszítettem a combjait. És igazából hihetetlenül élveztem. 

Remegtek az ujjaim, ahogy a bőrét simították, hogy képesek teljesen körbefonni karját és olyan vörös foltokat hagyni, ami még hosszú ideg fogja mutatni másoknak, hogy leigáztam, és most már az enyém. Borzongató, vadállatis hörgés tört fel a torkomból, ahogy először két, majd három ujjal hatoltam belé, mert végre képes voltam letörölni azt a visszataszító kifejezést az arcától, és nem kellett tovább elviselnem a pillantása metsző, aranyos sugarát. A vállaimba kapaszkodva vergődött az érzéstől, én viszont türelmetlen voltam, és nem tudtam tovább várni, hogy megszokja a helyzetet. 

Olyan élveteg, mély sikoly szakította át az ajkait, amikor beléhatoltam, hogy kis híján vad vágtába kezdtem. Az eltorzult arckifejezésébe azonban már nem csak kéj, hanem fájdalom is vegyült, és ez valahonnan távolra visszarepítette józaneszem apró darabkáit. Ő végétre is az én Akachinom, és nem szeretném bántani. Még ha most bestiaként megalázott és kísértett, akkor sem. Így bár fogcsikorgatva, de megfékeztem magam, hagytam, hadd szokja meg a helyzetet, találja meg a legkényelmesebb pozíciót. 

Igazából felfoghatatlan, hogy ennyire közel érzetem magamhoz, szinte egybeolvadtunk, mégis sosem volt meg ennyire távol tőlem. Már korábban is eljátszottam a gondolattal, de hogy így, az öltöző padlójába döngölve történjen meg, nem gondoltam volna. Várnom kellett volna, míg újra önmaga nem lesz, de hogy lehettem volna erős, ha a desszert, amire mindennél jobban vágyta, tálcán kínálkozott fel? 

Éreztem, ahogy a vágy és élvezet helyét lassan kitölti egy mélyebbről jövő érzés, a szomorúság. De persze e felett az ő éles szemei sem siklottak el, és a kipirult, kéjtől vonagló arcon ismét felsejlett az a levakarhatatlan, gúnyos kis mosoly. 

\- Meg vagyok lepve… Nem, egészen csalódott vagyok, hogy ilyen gyenge vagy – köpte felém megszállott tekintettel, majd kezeivel a vállam felé nyúlt, hogy felhúzd magát, de minthogy nem ért fel addig, egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve körmeivel szántotta végig a mellkasomat. Elképedve hördültem fel, és bár vékony, vörös csíkokon kívül semmi nyoma nem maradt ténykedésének, a fájdalom mégis a csontomig elért. Mintha az ujjai még mindig ott lettek volna, és az szívem köré fonódnának, úgy facsarodott össze a gondolatra… Ennyire mélyen megbántottam a szavaimmal? Hisz háttat fordított mindennek, és átadtad a helyét ennek a démonnak. Ez mind az én hibám? 

Parancsát teljesítve kezdtem mozogni benne, de már nem is akartam sem látni, sem érezni, tapintani vagy hallani. Érzéketlenné akartam válni vele szembe, hogy ne tudjon ennyire a hatása alá vonni. Arcomat a nyaka puha hajlatába hajtottam, így legalább nem ugrott meg a szívem az átszellemült arca láttán. De még így se tudtam kizárni a bőre érintését, akaratlanul is csókoltam, harapdáltam, illata alattomosan az orromba kúszott. Nem tudtam figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy lábait szorosan körém fonja még közelebb húzva magát, vagy hogy kezeivel olyan erősen kulcsolta át a vállam, mintha az egész föld megremegne, és ez lenne az egyetlen biztos pont, amibe meg tud kapaszkodni. Ahogy azt sem, hogy időről időre a feje az enyémhez koccant, olyan hevesen zihált; alaktalan, mélyről jövő, öntudatlan nyögéseitől zúgott a fülem.

Nem sokáig voltam képes elviselni, és ahogy végérvényesen átcsapott felettünk az extázis, rádöbbentem, hogy még soha nem éreztem ilyen eufórikus gyönyört és kongó ürességet egyszerre. És bár tudtam, hogy ezért örökre le fog nézni, és soha többet nem fog így közeledni felém, mégsem tudtam megállni, hogy a szemeimből áradó bánattal ne áztassam el a vállát. 

Nem feküdtünk le többet. Megnyertük a bajnokságot, elballagtunk és mindenki másik iskolába ment, engem egészen Akitáig űzött a szégyen, és még csak meg sem csókoltam egyszer sem. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akitában az élet kiábrándítóan ugyanolyan volt. Az iskola csak egy másik épület, az órák ugyanabban az egyhangú monotonitásban teltek, még a téli hótakaró sem tudott olyan várakozásteljes, apró, pillangószerű érzést csalni a hasamba, hogy egy pillanatra is figyelemre méltassam. A kosárlabda is fárasztó volt és unalmas, a csapattagok idegesítőek, bár egy kissé magasabbak, mint megszoktam. Még az édességboltok sem tudtak jobb kedvre deríteni, már régóta nem éreztem azt sajgóan édes ízt az ajkaimon, amit a legjobban szerettem. Egyszerűen csak kimerített és idegesített annak a hatalmas súlynak a cipelése, ami azóta a bizonyos nap óta egyre csak nőtt és nőtt, rárakódott, majd megkövesedett szívemen. Ezen a helyen pedig nem találtam semmit se, ami hatott volna rám, és arra késztetett volna, hogy kitörjek az emlékének a terhe alól. Szinte élőhalottként bolyongtam.

Az egyetlen, akivel tényleg jól kijöttem, az Murochin volt. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan ok miatt nem húzta fel magát a panaszkodásomon vagy az érdektelenségemen, derűs nyugalommal figyelte, ahogy a harmadik zacskó chips után nyúlok, készségesen megmondta, mit tegyek, hogy nekem ne kelljen gondolkoznom. Persze mégsem volt Ő. Nem is lehetett volna, hisz senki se érhetett a nyomába. Az ő figyelmét kiérdemelni igazi megtiszteltetés volt, míg Murochin mindenkihez kedvességgel fordult. Murochin viszont megértette ezt, és nem is akart Ő lenni. Legalábbis tudta azt a részét, hogy van valaki az árnyékban, aki mindig elkísért, és vészjósló köddel vont körbe mindent, akárhányszor csak visszagondoltam az elmúlt időkre, a legapróbb vagy épp legártatlanabb emléket is megmérgezte. Nem törődtem vele, hagytam, hogy egyre mélyebbre süllyedjek a sötétségben. 

Nem tudom, mennyit érthetett meg Murochin ebből a közénk felhúzott, szinte láthatatlanul feszülő, mégis sziklaszilárdan összekötő, kusza hálóból; hisz még én se láttam át teljesen. Azt viszont tudta, hol kell keresgélnie. Szerinte csupán csak puszta kíváncsiságtól vezérelve, egyik nap kifaggatott az egykori csapattársaimról. A szokásos nemtörődöm stílusban válaszolgattam is neki, furcsa, össze nem illő dolgokat fel-feldobva, de egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy ha kosárlabda stílusukat véletlenül kihagytam. Már ez is gyanús volt. Ám mikor Akachinhoz értem, direkt őt hagyva utoljára, hogy legyen időm átgondolni, mit is mondhatnék, egyszerre elakadt a hangom. Tanácstalanul bámultam magam elé, mert ami egyszerre feltolult bennem, azt nem mondhattam ki, de nem is hiszem, hogy hangosa ki tudtam volna mondani. Végül összeszedtem magam, és ismét közönyt erőltetve az arcomra soroltam fel az annyiszor hallott tényeket, hogy abszolút és legyőzhetetlen. És ekkor Murochin már tudta, de elég is volt neki, és soha többet nem is hozakodott elő a témával. 

Nagyon bosszús voltam, hogy ilyen ügyetlenül felfedtem a… Tulajdonképpen nem is tudom, hogy mit, hisz semmi konkrétat nem mondtam. A legapróbb rezdülésemmel sem utaltam rá, milyen természetű is volt ez a kapcsolat közöttünk, milyen ostoba és számomra még mindig értelmetlen módon változott meg minden, vagy hogy milyen szomorúság és düh lángolt fel bennem, amikor könnyedén bejelentette, hogy Kiotóba fog menni tanulni. Vagy, hogy milyen keserű íz rántotta grimaszba az arcomat, amikor én meg elmondtam neki, hogy Akitába megyek, és ő teljesen érzelemmentes arccal nyugtázta ezt. A szeme sem rebbent, változatlanul fölényes fényben villogtak rám, annak teljes tudatába, hogy ez is az ő befolyása alatt történt. Ezeket Murochin mind nem sejthette meg a pillanatnyi hezitálásomból, de már a tény is zavart, hogy sejti ezt a… valamit kettőnk között. Aztán az Interhigh alatt rá kellett döbbennem, hogy mennyire jó is, amiért Murochin tudja… hát azt. 

Az egész egy zavaros, színes kavalkáddá mosódott össze az emlékezetemben, egyik mecset játszottuk a másik után; egyetlen arc vagy név sem élesedett ki, az izgalom egyetlen szikrája sem gyúlt ki a lelkemben. Egészen addig, amíg a következő meccs előtti megbeszélésen meg nem ütötte a fülemet egy túlságosan is jól ismert név. 

\- Idióták, nem vehetjük félvállról a Rakuzant! A kapitányuk Akashi Seijuurou, a Csodák generációjának tagja – fakadt ki az edzőnk, és rajtam a szavak valóságosan ütésként csattantak. Bambán kaptam fel a fejemet, de nem tettem semmit, egyetlen szót se szóltam. Nem is tudtam volna, mert a testem teljesen lebénult, a feltörő emlékek gúzsba kötötték a tagjaimat. De igazából nem is volt mit mondanom. Az a mérhetetlen düh és keserűség csak alaktalan masszaként lepték az fejemet, értelmes szavak nem formálódtak belőlük. Az egyetlen, amin le tudtam vezetni a felgyülemlett feszültséget, az a chipsem volt, amit éppen majszoltam. Porrá őrlődött az ujjaim között. 

Két egymással összeférhetetlen érzés viaskodott bennem. Egyrészt mindennél jobban szerettem volna ellene játszani, harcolni és legyőzni, egyenesen a porba taszítani, és apró darabokra törni ezt az aranyszemű démont, hogy végre újra a régi Akachin legyen. Erre nem láttam más utat, csupán a teljesen megsemmisítését. Másrészről pedig tudtam, hogy nincs esélyem és csak feleslegesen erőlködöm. Ő abszolút legyőzhetetlen, megtapasztaltam már ezt a pályán, és utána is. Tulajdonképpen már minden fronton győzelmet mért rám, fizikailag és érzelmileg, ez a mérkőzés csak a háború utáni ostoba, kétségbeesett felkelés lenne, én pedig nem vagyok annyira ostoba, hogy az utálatos vereséget minél többször végig kelljen szenvednem. 

Az a másik érzés azonban merőben új volt, olyan hihetetlen erővel dolgozott a testemben, pumpálta a vért az ereimben, hogy már-már egészen átvette felettem az irányítást. Dönteni nem igazán tudtam, a töprengés meg csak fárasztó időpocséklás lett volna, amitől megfájdul a fejem. Ha csak hátradőlök, és hagyom, hogy az emlékek és érzések súlyát lehúzó végtagjaimat átjárja ez a mindent elsöprő tűz, és eddig soha nem tapasztalt elszántsággal és erővel rántson fel a földről és taszítson egészen a pályára, talán másképp alakul minden. Bár nem tudom elképzelni, hogy valamikor is veszítsen ellenem, de ki tudja. Azt se hittem korábban, hogy tudok lelkesedni egy meccsért. Viszont, mint oly sokszor a múltban, most is végül a tehetetlenségemben más hozta meg helyettem a döntést. Nem bántam, sokkal egyszerűbb volt így. 

Amikor megkaptam tőle másnap délelőtt azt az üzenetet, egyből fellélegeztem. Bár csak annyit írt, hogy találkozzunk tíz perc múlva az aréna melletti kosárpályán, akkor már tudtam, hogy meghozta az ítéletet. Azóta a szerencsétlen eset óta nem játszottunk egymás ellen, és ez a mostani lehetőség bennem is felkeltette az elfeledni vágyott emlékeket és érzéseket. A csapattársaimnak épp csak odavettem, hogy mindjárt jövök, de már meg se vártam a válaszukat, nyílegyenesen megindult a parancsolt helyre. A környéken már rég nem volt senki, mindenki elfoglalta a helyét a közelgő meccs előtt. Csak Akachin kicsiny, az én hatalmas tagjaimhoz képest törékenynek tűnő alakját vonta ragyogásba a napfény. Háttal állt nekem, és egy pillanatra a múltba feledkezve egészen felderültem a találkozásunktól. A lépteimet hallva azonban felém fordult, és a vérvörös tincsek takarásban felvillantak a gúnyos fényben játszó szemei. Rögtön alábbhagyott a jókedvem, és egy kedvűen fékeztem le előtte. 

\- Hát eljöttél! – jelentette ki tetettet döbbenettel. Mintha csak lett volna más választásom, mint követni a parancsait… 

\- Gondolom, te is láttad, hogy a következő mérkőzést egymás ellen játsszuk – folytatta zavartalanul, néhány lépést közelebb is jött, úgy meresztette rám azokat a felemás szemeit. 

\- Tényleg? Ha te mondod, Akachin, biztos úgy van – válaszoltam nemtörődöttséget színlelve, de a tekintetemet azért elkaptam az arcáról és a földet fixíróztam dacosan. Kár, hogy az öltözőben hagytam a rágcsámat, a monoton zörgés és rágás most megnyugtatna. 

\- Azt akarom, hogy ne játssz! Persze én se fogok. – A nyilvánvaló hazugságomat figyelemre sem méltatta, ehelyett egyből a közepébe vágott. Erre a parancsra akaratlanul is, de felkaptam a fejemet, és csak néztem azokba az elvakult fénytől csillogó szemeibe, a kárörvendő mosolyára, de mint oly sokszor, most sem volt a leghalványabb fogalmam sem arról, hogy mi járhat a fejében. Viszont a döntést meghozta helyettem, és ki vagyok én, hogy Akashi Seijuurouval ellenkezzek? 

\- Ha Akachin mondja, legyen – egyeztem bele, de a szavak görcsbe rántották a gyomromat. Rosszat sejttetem. 

\- El is felejtettem, hogy milyen engedelmes is vagy, Atsushi – lépett most már egészen közel hozzám, ujjait a megszokott mozdulattal fűzte az enyéim közé.   
Ez az apró gesztus is olyan hihetetlen erővel taglózott le, hogy éreztem a szívem kihagyott egy pillanatra és talán lélegezni is elfelejtettem. Ugyanakkor mégis olyan fájóan jól ismert volt, hogy a testem gondolatok és határozott szándék nélkül is automatikusan mozdult. Jól tudtam, hogy mit vár tőlem, ha ezt a mozdulatot teszi. 

Az egyik kezemet azonnal ki is fűztem az ujjai közül és a derekát átölelve hajoltam le hozzá, mielőtt egyáltalán felfogtam volna, hogy mit is csinálok. A szívem is beleremegett, ahogy a még régről ismert, kényszeresen a múltba száműzött, de még mindig puha ajkakat érintettem. Az egész kis derekát átértem a hatalmas kezemmel, így olyan erővel ránthattalak még közelebb magamhoz, amilyennel gondoltam, hogy még nem roppantalak össze. Egészen eszemet vette az ismerős illat az orromban, az a rakoncátlan nyelv, ami készséggel csábít játékba, ahogy érzem, elakad a lélegzetet csók közben. Egészen belefeledkeztem az érzésekbe, elhittem, hogy ott vagyunk régen az öltözőben, vagy éppen a tetőn, és nem majdnem egy év, hanem körülbelül két perc után fedezem fel ismét azt az apró kis szádat. Szinte érthetetlen, hogy ami ennyire édes és jó, onnan hogyan jöhetnek ilyen éles, méreggel átitatott szavak.   
Azt hihettem volna, hogy ő is egészen átadta magát csóknak, hisz a szabad karjával megkapaszkodott vállamba, és olyan erővel láncolt magához, szinte már egymagasságba kerültünk. És ahogy hirtelen szétváltunk, hogy levegő után kaphassunk, az ajkai már egészen a fülemet súrolták. 

\- Úgyis értelmetlen lenne. Gyenge vagy, nem győzhetsz ellenem – zihálta az előbb még édes száj, halkan, de határozottan kaján örömmel. Egész testem ledermedt, a pillanatokkal ezelőtti lelkemben feléledő, pusztító tűz egyszeriben kihunyt és jéghideg lettem. Tudtam, bármit mond is, a következő pillanatban szilánkokra törhetek. Ő azonban nem válaszolt, csak a bódultságomat kihasználva kicsusszant a karjaimból, és már vissza is indult az arénába. 

Sokáig álltam még ott ledöbbenve, de nem is igazán rajta lepődtem meg, saját ostobaságom és hiszékenységem dühített fel. A távolság és az idő ellenére is úgy folytatta rajtam a játszadozást, mintha csak tegnap láttuk volna egymást utoljára az edzésen. Legszívesebben szétzúztam volna apró kis darabokra, de mivel ezt nem tehettem, hát jobb híján a leküzdhetetlen vágyaimat egy közeli édességboltban vezettem le. Immár egy kiadós megaláztatás után, de legalább jól felpakolva indultam vissza én is az arénába. Sokáig bóklásztam a helyes utat keresve, és ezt elsősorban nem saját kevéssé fejlett tájékozódási képességemnek köszönhettem, hanem az engem kísérő múltbéli árnyaknak, akik minduntalan elvonták a figyelmemet. Vagy talán tudat alatt minél inkább el akartam kerülni a rám váró ordítást, amikor közlöm, hogy nem játszom. Nem mintha ez lenne az első, hogy lázadok, de most tényleg nem fogok beállni. Tulajdonképpen a haragjuk sem érdekkelt, a meccs kimenetele egyértelmű, ha játszok, ha nem. Viszont itt vettem csak igazán hasznát, hogy Murochin is tud valamit, mert a rám özönlő szitkokat pajzsként fogta fel és csitította. Legalább ezzel se kellet már foglalkoznom. Ettem a chipsemet, és teljesen kizártam a valóságot.

Újabb hónapok teltek el az unalom és egyhangúság posványába süllyedve egészen a Winter Cupig, amikor újra láttam. Még csak rám sem pillantott igazán. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Yosen és a Seirin közötti meccs összességében elég érdekes volt, hogy felkeltse az érdeklődésemet, de ugyanakkor kiábrándítóan visszataszító is. Nem hittem, hogy rajtam kívül bárki is meg tudja szorongatni Atsushit, de az a Kagami Taiga teljesen leszerelte, mi több összetörte. De ezt talán csak én vettem észre, a dühös fintorba torzult arcát, amit azonnal a törölköző alá rejtett, a remegő ajkakat. Abban a pillanatban meg voltam győződve róla, hogy fel fogja adni. Ő nem az az ember, aki könnyedén elviseli a vereséget, és mivel ő is tisztában volt vele, hogy nincs esélye, az tűnt a legjobb megoldásnak, ha még a bukás előtt kiszáll. Legalábbis régen így gondolkodott, de mint sokszor, most is meglepett.   
Meg kell mondanom, egyáltalán nem tetszett ez a fordulat. Atsushi vállalta a harcot, a vele járó fáradtságot sőt, az egész játék során nem volt olyan komoly, mint ebben a pár percben. Még a haját is összekötötte, amit hiába kértem én már tőle korábban is, hogy ne zavarja a játékban, mégis mindig visszautasított. Most viszont az új csapattársai és a győzelem kedvéért mindre hajlandó volt, még ezt a jelentéktelennek tűnő tanácsomat is előhívta az emlékezetéből. Eddig a pontig még én is érdeklődéssel figyeltem, ahogy gyorsabban fut, magasabbra ugrik, mint valaha, az izmai görcsösen megfeszültek, ahogy azt a hihetetlen erejét próbálta irányítani. Egészen kirázott a hideg ettől a lehengerlő elszántságtól, amit még én is csak kevésszer és egészen más szituációkban tapasztaltam nála. 

Aztán ez a jóleső borzongás hirtelen jeges fuvallattá erősödött és egész testemben megdermesztett. Egyetlen passzal feladta az egész eddigi kosárlabdastílusát, csapatjátékos lett, és mindent bele adva küzdött… Egészen el fogott a rosszullét, hisz én már tudtam akkor, hogy nem nyerhet. Ezzel a lépésével pont olyanná vált, amit mindig megvetett, és ez az erőlködést tőle egyszerűen nem tudta bevenni a gyomrom. 

Még a zónába is bejutott... Én persze már korábban is meg voltam győződve róla, hogy igazából szereti a kosárlabdát, csak túl makacs, hogy beismerje. Most is igazam lett, és ezen kénytelen voltam elmosolyodni. Azonban inkább a szánalom, mint a büszkeség érzése késztette az arcizmaimat erre a mosolyra, mert akkor már én is láttam, amit Kuroko. Nem lesz képes ugrani, a térdei már teljesen kikészültek. Ez az értelmetlen erőlködés, ha lehet, csak még taszítóbbá tette a szemben, a vereségről nem is beszélve. Ha bárki másról lett volna szó, talán nem így reagáltam volna, de hát ez Atsushi volt. Képes volt teljesen feladni magát a győzelem érdekében, és még így is elbukott, megsemmisítették… Tragikus. 

Valószínűleg ő is alig bírta legyűrni a szégyenét, mélyen az ajkaiba haraphatott, egész testében megfeszült, de még így se tudta visszafojtani a könnyeit, láttam, ahogy meg-megrázkódnak a vállai bele. Utoljára én mértem rá ilyen erőteljes csapást. Azokat a könnyeket még éreztem a vállamon, mélyen beleivódtak a bőrömbe. Mindig jóleső bizsergést éreztem a helyén, akárhányszor csak játszadoztam vele, újra és újra átvettem felette a hatalmat. Az, hogy én legyőztem, persze egyértelmű volt, és ettől még ugyanolyan érdekes maradt a szemben. Különösen a gondolkodása fogott meg, csak még jobban alátámasztotta az enyémet, hogy a játék szeretete nem feltétlen szükséges a győzelem eléréséhez. Most viszont mindent elveszített, és én mit kezdhetnék vele, ha rajtam kívül bárki más is le tudja győzni? Murasakibara Atsushi innentől kezdve értéktelenné vált a számomra. 

Persze akkor még meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy én is ilyen silánnyá válhatok az ő szemében.


	5. Epilógus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hát elérkeztünk a történet utolsó fejezetéhez, ami tulajdonképpen az első fejezet folytatása. Nos igen, ez így logikus xD Remélem, ez is elnyeri a tetszéseteket, nem lett túl csöpögős, vagy nem is tudom. A lényeg, hogy jó olvasást! ^.^

Amikor odaértem a megbeszélt helyre, már ott volt. Hosszú lábait kinyújtva ült egy padon, lezseren, mintha a világon semmi dolga nem lenne, mint ott üldögélni. Kénytelen voltam megfékezni a lépéseimet, olyan éles fájdalommal dobbant meg a szívem a mellkasomban, ahogy megláttam, mintha az elmúlt év meg sem történt volna, és rám várna a tetőn, vagy az edzés végén, mint mindig. Ez persze csak a látszat volt, elég volt párat pislognom, hogy kitisztuljon a kép. Sokat nőt, mióta utoljára igazából csókolóztunk mi ketten, talán már lábujjhegyen sem érem el, olyan áthidalhatatlan lett a távolság. Eddig se volt oka panaszra, de a kabátja most csak úgy feszült az izmos mellkason, a karjai is olyan hosszúak és erősek lettek, hogy könnyedén átölelhetett vele. Vagy akár szét is roppanthatott volna, ha akar. És haja is hosszabb lett, minden mozdulatát követte és belelógott a szemébe… Erős késztetést éreztem rá, hogy felfogjam azokat a rendetlen tincseket, mint ahogy ő is tette a Seirin elleni meccsen, de persze erre azonnal belém hasított egy gondolat: ki vagyok én neki, hogy ezt csak úgy megtehessem? 

Mire ezek az emlékképek szép lassan feltolultak a lelkemben, hogy egyesével égjenek hamuvá, már ő is észrevett. Komótosan felállt és elindult felém, a hosszú lábainak köszönhetően pedig szinte azonnal előttem is termett. Az elmúlt idő minden emléke, fájdalma és bűne egyszerre zuhant rám, ahogy belenéztem azokba az ametiszt szemekbe. A vereség maró érzése szinte háttérbe is szorult egy pillanatra, helyette az aggodalom szorította el a torkomat, vonta görcsbe a gyomromat és késztette remegésre az egész testemet. Még életemben nem féltem ennyire, a vereségtől sem. Még az sem volt ennyire fontos, hisz csak az elvárásokból felépített lényem volt a tét, most viszont a szívem.

Mit fog most tenni? Tekintéllyel, tisztelettel, a végén pedig már csak üres ígértekkel vontam az uralmam alám, azt mondtam neki, ha követi az utasításaim, soha nem veszíthet. Erre nemcsak becsaptam, de épp én szégyenültem meg a szemében. Felesleges volt most már tagadni, hogy teljesen igaza volt, amikor azt mondta, hogy gyenge vagyok. Ráadásul kétségbeesésemben hagytam, hogy kihulljon az irányítás a kezeim közül, és a háttérből figyeltem, ahogy a másik én a legaljasabb módon árt azoknak, akik fontosak nekem. Murasakibarára minden lehető módon csapást mértem, darabokra szaggattam a köztünk lévő kapcsolatot, mint csapattárs, barát és az egyetlen személy, akit úgy is közel engedtem magamhoz. Meg tud nekem bocsátani még? Vagy egyáltalán én magamnak? 

Ahogy felém tornyosult a lila tincsek örvénye mögé rejtőzve, semmit sem tudtam kiolvasni a szándékaiból. Fenyegetően nézett rám, vagy a közönyössége fog felülkerekedni? Esetleg mohó falánksággal közeledik, mint egy finom cukorkához? Úgy látszik, elvesztettem minden tehetségem, mert fogalmam sem volt róla, nem láttam semmit. Pontosabban tudat alatt nem mertem elmerülni a lila szemekben, nem voltam felkészülve a reakciójára. Hisz olyan sértődékeny, egy semmiségen is fel tudja kapni a vizet, én meg… nos, belérúgtam, többször is.   
Hiába féltem, a kettőnk között kongó csend, a várakozás feszültsége is elviselhetetlen volt, muszáj volt megszólalnom. Bár a szavaim egyszerűek voltak, mégis több emlék sebét tépték fel a lelkemben, mint gondoltam volna. Haloványan ugyan elmosolyodtam az ismeretlen alakok láttán, de a tudat, hogy már soha többé nem leszünk olyanok, mint akkor, pokolian fájt. Másodszorra vesztek el valakit az életemből, aki pótolhatatlan, csak ezúttal én saját magam szakítottam ki onnan. Bele se akartam gondolni, ha tudnám, mindent visszacsinálnék. Ez viszont lehetetlen, így csak azt ígérhetem meg neki, hogy soha többé nem fogok így bánni vele, tisztelni fogom, becsülni az apró szokásait, amik másokat zavarnak, de az én szememben szeretnivalók. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy újra elveszítsem a fejem, az elvárások és a nyomás mindent felülírjon. Ha kell, egyedül is megbirkózom vele, ha túl sok neki, nem támaszkodom a vállára, csak épp megszorítom a kezét. Visszanövesztem a hajamat is, ha úgy jobban tetszett neki, és annyi ritka, drága édességet kap tőlem, amennyit el tud képzelni. Csak felejtse el, hogy ez a másik énem valaha is létezett. 

A régi határozottságomat és elszántságomat összekaparva néztem fel rá, hogy folytassam, és mindezt elmondjam neki, de egyszeriben minden elképzelésemet és elvárásomat elsöpörte. Olyan hihetetlen, kínlódva elfojtott erővel közelített felém, hogy egészen kirázott a hideg, és ettől késztetést éreztem a menekülésre. De időm sem volt reagálni, mert nem láttam előre, mi következik, és mire magamhoz tértem, már a karjai bilincsként kattantak a testem körül.

Hogy képes egyszerre a legvadabb dühvel és szívbemarkoló óvatossággal ölelni? Úgy szorított magához, hogy éreztem a testéből ömlő elképesztő forróságot. Erősen tartott, az ujjai a karomba vájtak, mintha apró darabokra akarna zúzni, de mégsem tette. Biztonságba éreztem magamat a karjaiban távol mindentől, a csapattól, a rám váró kínos beszélgetésektől, a csalódástól. Az ismerős izmok a testemnek feszültek, ellazítottak, az illata az orromba kúszott, amitől csak még gyorsabban vert a szívem. Olyan közönyt éreztem most minden iránt, ami nem itt és most, ebben a pillanatban történik, hogy még ő is megirigyelhette volna.

Vasmarka azt se engedte, hogy egyáltalán egy légvétel erejéig megmozduljak, de nem is nagyon vágytam a jéghideg oxigénre. Mindent körbeölelt a forróság, a levegő lomha és nehéz volt körülöttünk, a lángok mohón nyaldosták a bőrömet. De ha porig égtünk, mi lesz utána? Megmarad még annyi belőlünk, hogy folytassuk? 

 

***

 

Ahogy megláttam a sötétben, még feleszmélni se volt időm, mi történik, már ott álltam előtte. Aztán persze lassan tudatosult bennem, hogy újra a régi Akachinnal vagyok kettesben, és erre teljesen megdermedtem. Bár kívülről rideg kőszoborként magasodtam felé, belülről izzó lávaként forrongtak bennem az érzelmek. Düh, csalódottság, de legfőképpen a várakozás izgalma és a régi idők emlékének édes íze a számban. A szívem vadul pumpálva árasztotta el az egész testemet a lángoló masszával, belülről égette a húsomat. 

Ő csak óvatosan pislogott fel a bamba arckifejezésbe torzult arcomra, szemeinek sugara lágyan simította végig megkövült tagjaimat. Nyoma sem volt már annak az aranysárga villanásnak, amivel a bőrömbe vájt és egészen a csontomig hatolt. A vörös tekintet most tele volt gyengédséggel, de ugyanakkor aggodalommal is. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ez a tekintet sokkal jobban érti forrongó érzelmeim káoszát, mint ebben az elmúlt évben bármikor. Még akkor sem volt ennyire közel hozzám, amikor szó szerint eggyé forrt a testünk.  
A komótos csöndnek természetesen ő vetett véget, én meg még levegőt is elfelejtettem venni, ahogy céltudatosan felszegte a fejét és szólásra nyitotta a száját:

\- Rég volt már, Murasakibara… - réveteg mosoly suhant át az arcán, ahogy ezt mondta, és nekem ezzel lett végem.

Szerintem még ő sem sejthette, hogy ezzel valami alapjaiban rázkódott meg bennem, majd már nem bírva tovább a feszültséget, felrobbant. És az égő, bugyborékoló érzelmeim mindent elárasztottak, kínzóan folytak végig a bőrömön, mozgásra kényszerítve ernyedt tagjaimat. Sután indultam el hatalmas lábaimon, nem tudtam, hogyan tartsam kordában ezt a kiolthatatlan tüzet, hogy ne bántsam, roppantsam darabokra, égessem hamuvá. Soha nem voltam képes bánni az apró, finom dolgokkal, de ez most minden eddiginél rosszabb volt. Annyi mindent éreztem egyszerre, de másként nem tudtam legalább a felszínét a tudtára adni. 

Tökéletesen simult bele az ölelésembe, karjaim teljesen körbefogták az apró testét, minden menekülési útvonalat elvágva. Most, hogy végre visszakaptam, a kezeim között tudhattam, eszem ágában sem volt elereszteni. De talán már ő se akarta kihasználni a helyzetemet, vagy épp mindet hátra hagyva eltűnni. Nem tiltakozott, nem feszült ellenem, csupán a remegése árulkodott bármiféle érzelméről is. 

Egyáltalán nem tudtam, hogy ez mit jelenthet, hova tegyem. Ismertem már az összpontosító, komoly Akashit, aki mindig nyer, mindent tud, de láttam már a vidám és önfeledt arcát is, sőt a kétségbeesett is, aki vesztett. Nem hittem, hogy még több is feltárulkozhat előttem a lelkéből, ez az énje azonban merőben új volt, és én nem tudtam, hogy mit kezdje vele. Ismét. 

Nagyon szerettem volna, ha Akachin szimplán csak megmondja, hogy mit csináljak. Hisz ki sem kell mondanom, hogy tudja, mire van szükségem, és pokolian szerettem volna, ha most is így tesz, mert ezek az érzelmek kezdtek igazán terhesek lenni a számomra, a szívem hiába kalapált kétszeres sebességgel, így is majd megszakadt beléjük. Ő mégis hallgatott, nem szólt többet.

A remegése lassan feloldódott a forróságban, és szinte már egybeolvadunk, igazából, nem úgy, mint akkor régen az öltözőben. Csaknem elveszett a karjaim közt, mintha egy centit sem nőtt volna alsó-közép óta, a feje most is pont a mellkasomra simult... Még mindig nem érti? A szívem olyan hangosan dobogott, olyan nyilvánvalóan. Ha nem is tudott már olvasni a gondolataim között, a mozdulataimból, az érzéseimet hallania kellett volna. Hogy vissza akarom kapni, mert ő csak az enyém, majdnem az első találkozásunktól kezdve sajátomként tekintek rá, és ebből nem vagyok hajlandó engedni. Most már tudom, hogy minden kell belőle, a gyenge, az erős, a kedves oldala, még az ördögi másik Akachin is, hisz csak így teljes, így önmaga. És ha idővel még több Akachint fed fel magából, megbirkózom vele, megízlelem, mint egy új édességet, és akkor is tisztességesen lenyelem, ha keserű. Ha pedig segítségre van szüksége, kapaszkodhat belém, elég erős vagyok, hogy talpon maradjak. Még ha kellemetlen is lesz, veszíteni, őt elveszíteni mindennél jobban utálnám.

Tanácstalanul és némán dőltem egyik lábamról a másikra, erőt vett rajtam a kétség és a csalódottság, így lassan enyhítettem a szorításomon. Tudnia kellett volna, hogy nem vagyok a szavak embere, de még a tetteké se. Lesz, ahogy lesz, nekem mindegy, mert ő az, aki eldönti, hogy legyen. Ő a gondolat, vagy az ötlet, ami tetté formálódik, az akarat, ami hajt. De ha nem akarja megérteni, hogy nyomhatnám le mégis erőszakkal a torkán?  
Mielőtt azonban eléggé eltávolodhattunk volna, hogy megvizsgálhassam az arcát, a pillanatnyi teret kihasználva kapott felém. Míg az egyik kezével a kabátomat markolta, pont ott, ahol még pár pillanata feje a pihent a szívemnél, addig a másikkal a vállamba kapaszkodott, lehúzott magához, és megcsókolt.


	6. Extra fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A történethez született egy extra fejezet is, amit a hossza miatt kettészedtem. :) jó olvasást!

Nos, itt voltam. Itt álltam a kétszárnyú, kovácsoltvas kapu előtt több órányi vonatút után, egyik kezemben a sporttáskám a cuccaimmal, a másikban egy zacskó édességgel, és mégis hezitáltam, hogy becsöngessek-e. Kellemetlen. 

Nem, mintha különben sokat rágódnék a dolgokon. Bár az kicsit váratlanul ért, hogy Akachin egyszer csak lemondta a már régóta tervezett akitai utazását. Azon muszáj voltam percekig rágódni a telefonomat bámulva, de aztán egyszerűen csak megkérdeztem, miért. A válaszán szintén merengenem kellett egy keveset: mert megbetegedett. 

Az az Akashi Seijuurou, akit én ismerek, még szinte életében nem volt beteg. Akachin kis termete ellenére erős volt, mint egy bika, soha semmi nem terítette le a lábáról. Amikor Kisechin értetlenkedett is, hogy ez hogyan lehetséges, azt mondta, ez csupán a helyes táplálkozásnak köszönhető, és ezt félreérthetetlenül nekem és Kurochinnak címezte. Aomine persze erre csak felhördült, hogy Akachin egy igazi démon, még jó, hogy sohase beteg. Szerintem mind két a magyarázat megállta a helyét, hisz a vörös hajú még az akaratától független időjárást is mintha tökéletesen az irányítása alatt tartotta volna. Mindig tudta, mikor kell esernyőt hoznia magával, még ha reggel sütött is a nap, és persze mindenki másra is gondolt. Ha váratlanul hidegre fordult az idő, ő volt az egyetlen, aki hozott magával pulóvert, de még arra is mindig ráhibázott, hogy mikor fog esni a hó. Szóval egyértelműen démoni tehetséggel volt megállva, így érthetetlen volt számomra, hogyan lett beteg. 

Na, jó, a kevés enyhe kifejezés volt, mert szinte egész nap ezen agyaltam. Persze ezt nem sok mindenki vette észre körülöttem, hisz ők nem láthattak a fejembe, hogy most épp nem a semmibe meredek, és azért nem figyelek, hanem komoly aggodalom rántja görcsbe a gyomromat. Mert ez volt a helyzet, eléggé nyugtalanított ez a kurta válasza. Talán valami komoly baja is lehet? El se tudtam képzelni… 

\- Na, ki vele Murasakibara, mi a gond? – térített vissza a valóságba Murochin hangja. Ő természetesen kiszúrta, hogy valami nincs rendben velem. Mennyire idegesítő! 

\- Honnan veszed, hogy valami baj van? – vettem egy pocky darabot a számba, ezzel is jelezve, hogy nem kívánok beszélni a dologról.

\- Ráadásul igazán komoly lehet – folytatta zavartalanul, majd közelebb jött és alaposabban szemügyre vette az asztalomon terpeszkedő zacskó édességet. - Már csak egy óránk van az ebédszünetig, de te még csak ehhez az egyetlen doboz pockyhoz nyúltál egész nap. Szóval mi a helyzet?

Hah, tényleg idegesítő egy alak, de igaza van. Ki fene a gondolta volna, hogy észreveszi… Most már felesleges lett volna tagadni, és ha beavatnám, talán tanácsot is tudna adni, hogyan tüntethetném el ezt a kényelmetlen érzést a gyomromból, ami miatt képtelen vagyok enni.

Így beavattam őt is. Persze kicsit ecsetelnem kellett neki Akachin hihetetlen képességeit, hogy teljesen átérezze a helyzet súlyát, de sikerült megértetnem vele. Pár percig ő is töprengett a dolgon, majd végül előállt a tökéletes megoldással.

\- Látogasd meg te őt! Ha már ennyire közeli barátok vagytok… - tette a kezét a vállamra biztatásképp, miközben egy mindentudó és épp ezért roppant idegesítő mosoly terült el az arcán. 

Ezen az ötleten újfent el kellett gondolkodnom, hisz az utazás rendkívül unalmas és macerás volt, és alapesetben eszem ágában sem volt ennyit vesződni. Eleve ezért beszéltük meg, hogy Akachin jöjjön. Viszont mostanra már tudtam, hogy néha áldozatot kell hozni a másikért, és persze még mindig inkább legyen egy Akachinom néhány problémával, minthogy ne legyen az életem része. Az a magány mélyen beleivódott az emlékeimbe, gondolataimba, érzéseimbe, és meg fogadtam magamnak, hogy ha rajtam múlik, soha többé nem fogom újra így érezni magam. Szóval felkerekedtem, és még az ebédszünet vége előtt haza száguldottam, összedobáltam a cuccomat, és elindultam az állomásra. Persze a családomnak hagytam üzenetet, illetve Murochinnak is, hogy mentsem ki az edzés miatt. 

És most még mindig itt álltam a hatalmas ház előtt, de kezdtem éhes lenni, így nem hezitáltam tovább és egyszerűen becsengettem. Nem is tudom, mire számítottam, de a kaputelefonból megszólaló hideg férfihangra biztosan nem voltam felkészülve. A legjobb modoromat elővéve – hisz mégiscsak az Akashi házba készültem belépni - bemutatkoztam, és elmondtam, miért jöttem. Próbáltam méltóságteljes tartást felvenni, ahogy egyre közeledtem a bejárathoz a kavicsos úton, még az édességeimet is inkább a hátam mögé rejtettem, hogy minél jobb első benyomást tudjak tenni. Hisz mi van, ha nem is a személyzet egy tagjával, hanem magával az apjával beszéltem? Már meg is bántam, hogy csak így idejöttem, és nagyon szerettem volna otthon lustálkodni az ágyamban és nassolni. 

\- Murasakibara, hát te hogy kerülsz ide? – nyílt ki előttem azonnal a bejárati ajtó, és egy teljesen ledöbbent Akachinnal találtam szembe magam.   
Még soha életemben nem láttam őt így, csak a mindig kifogástalan megjelenésű, illetve a másik végletet, a teljesen zilált külsejű Akachint ismertem. Nos, az utóbbit még én is csak kevésszer láthattam, és mindig jó sok munkámba került, hogy kivetkőzzön önmagából. Most azonban úgy állt előttem, mint egy teljesen normális ember… és ez Akachinnál nem mindennapinak számított. Kényelmes otthoni ruhát viselt, egy bő pólót és egy vastag, kötött kardigánt, éppen csak az ujjhegyei látszottak ki alóla. 

\- Szóltál a szüleidnek, hogy eljöttél? És hogy hogy ilyen korán ideértél Akitából, csak nem ellógtál az iskolából? – faggatott tovább, miközben beterelt a hatalmas házba. Én még mindig csak a szemeimet meresztve, a torkomra szorult gombóctól némán lépkedtem utána. De egyáltalán nem a hatalmas szobáktól, meg a méregdrágának tűnő bútoroktól voltam megilletődve. (Bár az nagy páncél még számomra is kissé furcsa volt. Hogy került az oda? ) 

\- Legalább nekem szólhattál volna, hogy jössz! – állt meg hirtelen egy hatalmas szobában, ami valószínűleg az övé volt. Legalábbis a katonás rendben sorakozó könyvekről, a két üveg vitrinben pöffeszkedő díjakról és a falon lógó néhány képről erre következtettem. Nem mintha nagyon a szoba foglalkoztatott volna vagy a szemrehányó tekintete, amit keményen az enyémbe fúrt. Most végre volt időm alaposabban is szemügyre venni az arcát, a szokásosnál is sápadtabb bőrét, a sok fújástól vörös orrát, a láztól csillogó, szinte már könnyes szemeit, ami egészen tompította szúrós pillantását. 

\- Tényleg igaziból beteg vagy, Akachin – állapítottam meg meglepetten, de ezzel továbbra sem sikerült legyűrnöm az aggodalmamat. Sőt, ha lehet, csak még rosszabb lett ez a belülről feszítő nyugtalanság, ami egyre csak arra sarkallt, hogy valamilyen úton-módon védjem meg őt. De mégis mit tehetnék én a vírusok ellen? 

\- Ezt neked hoztam – jutott eszembe hirtelen, majd gyorsan elő is vettem a szatyromból a külön neki összeválogatott édességeket. – Jobbulást Akachin!

Végre sikerült belérekesztenem az aggodalmaskodást, szinte tátva maradt a szája, ahogy a tétován felemelt kezébe nyomtam a csomagot. Persze nem sokáig tartott ez az állapot nála, amikor teljesen kizökkenthetem, és azon kaphatom, hogy nem képes azonnal reagálni a helyzetre. Most is csak vagy két pislogás erejéig volt ott a zavar az arcán, aztán el is tűnt, mintha soha nem is lett volna.

\- Köszönöm! – nézett fel rám azzal a halvány, szelíd mosolyával, és egy percre úgy éreztem magam, mintha visszarepültünk volna az időben és a Teikóban lennénk. Persze elég volt csak egy pillantást vetnem a szemeire, hogy eltűnjön ez a nosztalgikus érzés, mert a vörös íriszek nem olyan gyengéd fénnyel csillogtak, mint akkor. Tűz lobbant fel bennük, lobogott és mindent felperzselt, ami az útjába került, jelen esetben még engem is. De nem akart elpusztítani, épp ellenkezőleg, magához akart csalni ez a melegség. Nem mintha ellen akartam volna állni. 

\- Hapszi! – Már éppen készültem volna lehajolni hozzá egy csókra, amikor Akachin egy hatalmas tüsszentett a semmiből. Szerencsére épp sikerült kitérnem az útjából, de még így se kerülte el a figyelmét az elakadt mozdulatsor.

\- Valóban beteg vagyok Murasakibara, szóval még csak ne is gondolj rá. 

És ehhez tartotta is magát keményen, amíg elkészült a vacsora, majd a kettesben elfogyasztott, kényelmetlenül ünnepélyes hangulatú és merev étkezés alatt és utána is, amikor elnyúltam a kanapén a tévé előtt egy kis nasival. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett mellettem, befészkelte magát az ölembe, hogy a fejét a mellkasomnak dönthesse és épp kényelmes pozícióba kerüljön az olvasáshoz, de ennél közelebb nem kerülhettem hozzá. Meglehetősen bosszantó volt, ahogy a vörös tincsek az orrom előtt suhannak el percenként egy-egy orrfújás alkalmával, hogy aztán a meleg ruhák és takaró ellenére is halványan vacogó testét újra a mellkasomon érezem. Minden egyes alkalom egyre közelebb merészkedett a tűrőképességem határáig, hogy aztán a következő pillanatban olyan köhögés roham jöjjön rá, mintha szinte fuldokolna, még a könnyei is minden gátlás nélkül eredtek el a szeméből. Persze észre se vette, annyira küzdött, hogy eltűnjön ez a kaparó érzés a torkából. Ilyenkor mindig elszégyelltem magam, hogy milyen önző vagyok, hisz Akachin tényleg rosszul érzi magát, én pedig megint csak magamra tudok gondolni, az egyre növekvő frusztrációra a testemben. Lassan megnyugtattam magam, pár pillanatig a csak chips darabok monoton zajára figyeltem, és ez segített. Legalábbis addig, amíg Akachin nem kezdte előröl az egészet. Nem tudom, mennyire volt tudatában annak, amit velem tesz, de mivel Akachinról van szó, nincsenek kétségeim, illetve az ajkain játszó halvány, mégis roppant mód elégedett és kissé gunyoros mosoly is erről árulkodott. 

\- Egyébként mit olvasol, Akachin? – szegeztem neki a kérdést, amikor már se a tévé, se az édesség nem kötött le annyira, hogy fékezzem magamat. 

\- Hm, egy útikönyvet Kiotóról, hogy mit lenne érdemes megnézni holnap – válaszolt még csak fel sem pillanata az oldalról. – Esetleg van valami, amit mindenképpen meg szeretnél nézni? 

\- Eh? – meglepődötten fordultam felé, és a fejemet épp az övének a tetejére tudtam támasztani, hogy belelássak a könyvbe, nem viccel-e. Természetesen nem. 

\- Azt ne mond, hogy ennyit utaztál Kiotóig és nem akarsz semmit se látni a városból? – Akachin előtt egy pillanatig se volt titok, hogy mit gondolok, és most nem igazán volt kedvem belemenni egy vitába. Először is azért, mert lassan már szétrobbantam a túláradó feszültségtől és nem akartam ezt még jobban tetőzni. Másodszor, mert Akachinnak velem szemben mindig igaza van, vagy úgy tesz, mintha igaza lenne. És harmadszor pedig, most nem tudom beléfojtani a szót egy csókkal, mert nem engedné. Így biztos veszítenék, amit utálok, szóval rábeszélés nélkül beadtam a derekamat. 

\- Valahova elmehetünk – sóhajtottam a legnagyobb világfájdalommal, és a feje fölött vetettem egy pillantást a könyvre, persze csak a képekre. – Ha van a közelben édességbolt persze. 

Hosszú ideig nem kaptam választ, és az ujjai sem hajtották tovább a lapokat, így kissé furcsállva távolodtam el tőle, hogy vethessek egy pillantást az arcára. Először nem is hittem a szememnek, és csak nagy pislogások után kezdtem el feldolgozni a valóságot, ami ez alatt a percek alatt sem foszlott köddé, mint egy látomás. Mert igazán ehhez tudtam volna hasonlítani a látványt, ahogy Akachin ott aludt a mellkasomnak dőlve. Szétnyílt ajkai között hangosan kapkodva próbálta leerőltetni a levegőt a fájó torkán, hisz az orrán egyszerűen nem jutott hozzá. Minden, csak szívderítő nem volt, ahogy még álmában is a betegséggel küszködő teste nem pihenhetett egy percre sem, a homlokán izzadságcseppek gördültek végig, olyan erősen égette a láz belülről. 

Az én szívem mégis a pillanatnyi meglepetés okozta izgalom után egyenletesebben vert, mint bármikor, szinte elringatta a tagjaimat az ütemes ritmus, minden gondolatot kitisztított a fejemből. Hihetetlen megkönnyebbülésemben még egy bamba vigyor is felkúszott az arcomra. Először is, mert Akachin nem képes, nem akarja tovább tartani magát előttem, és egyszerűen hagyta, hogy kihulljon a kontroll a kezéből és újra gyengének lássam. Egyenes tálcán kínálta fel magát azzal, hogy védtelenül elszenderedett a mellkasomnak dőlve, mégis megtette. Hiába beszélt át mindent már vagy ezerszer velem, tudtam, hogy még nem képes újra bízni bennem, nem meri újra kimutatni a gyengeségét előttem. Az óta a rosszul elsült beszélgetés óta a tetőn ez az első alkalom, és ez jó érzéssel töltött el. 

Másrészt rettentően meg is nyugodtam, hisz hiába volt csupán egy karnyújtásira tőlem gyengén és védtelenül, eszembe se jutott szétzúzni őt. Nem ingerelt fel a tökéletlensége, hogy ebben a pillanatban nem ő volt a legerősebb, nem tudott mindent és nem mondta meg, hogy mit tegyek. Most az egyszer tudtam én azt nagyon jól magamtól is: meg akartam védeni. Ahogy köré fontam a karjaimat, nem arra használtam az erőmet, hogy darabokra szaggassam, hanem hogy megnyugtassam enyhén remegő testét, hogy valahogy én is része legyek a küzdelemnek és támogassam. Nem sokszor ragadott a hatalmába ilyesfajta erős érzelem, nem igazán is tudtam mit csinálok, és most még Akachint sem kérdezhettem meg. Óvatosan megint a feje búbjára hajtottam a sajátomat, és hosszú percekig töprengtem, hogyan engedhetném szabadjára a testemet megszállt új érzést. Talán meg kéne csókolnom?   
Persze egyből eszembe jutott Akachin kikötése, de mivel épp aludta és most valóban nem önös érdekekből tettem volna, engedtem, hogy a testem előbb reagáljon, minthogy az emlékeimből felidézett parancs lebénítaná. Sajnos azzal nem számoltam, hogy egy valakinél nem tudok gyorsabb lenni, ha egyszer előre látja a jövőt. Még épp csak egy kicsivel hajoltam közelebb, amikor a vörös szemek felpattantak, majd másodpercekkel később az előbb még olyan gyengének tűnő Akachin erőteljesen eltolta magát tőlem.

\- Mondtam, hogy ne is gondolj rá! – ripakodott rám meglehetősen mérgesen, amiért ellentmondtam neki, ráadásul kihasználtam volna a helyzetét. Ugyanakkor ez az apró szikra a következő pillanatban ki is hunyt a szeméből, és hiába pattant fel az kanapéról és folytatta a szidást, már nem tudott meggyőzni róla, hogy haragszik. Hiába tudta, hogy ez a helyes, talán ő is ugyanúgy bizonytalan volt magában. Legalábbis ezzel nyugtattam magam, amikor a hosszas ellenkezésem hatására nagy kegyesen megengedte, hogy az ő szobájában aludjak a padlón a ház másik végébe lévő vendégszoba helyett. Hogy ezzel is tulajdonképpen nem bennem nem bízott, hanem épp ő akarta távol tartani magát tőlem. És a gyors, de határozott „jó éjszakát” kijelentésével is csak minél előbb be akarta fejezni ezt a mai napot, és ezáltal gátat szabni a további eseményeknek. Nagyon reméltem, hogy csak ezért kapcsolat le a villanyt olyan gyorsan, amikor én még le se hajtottam a fejemet a párnára, és ezért nem akar velem beszélgetni, például, hogy hova menjünk holnap. Pedig most lett volna ötletem.

Sajnos, bár az én szemszögemből nézve korántsem olyan sajnálatos módon, Akachinnak a váratlanul berekesztett napról és remélhetőleg gyorsan és álmatlanul eltöltött éjszakáról szóló elképzelései nem váltak valóra. Bár jobban örültem volna, ha teljesen magánál van, de úgy látszik csak így tudta előttem lebontani a gátlásait, félelmét, vagy aggályait, nem tudom pontosan, miről lehetett szó. Hisz nem tettem semmit az óta a bizonyos eset óta, amivel újra a büszkeségébe és legfőképp a szívébe tapostam volna. Az első időkbe még különös ügyelnem kellett rá, pedig nem akartam neki fájdalmat okozni, és tulajdonképpen semmi bántót vagy félreérthetőt sem mondtam neki. Mégis mindig megállította a szavaimat valamilyen belső szűrő, és felesleges kérdésekkel bombázta a fejemet: ez félreérthető? Ezzel most magamra haragítom? Szerencsére hamar a hátam mögött hagytam ezt az idegesítő és fárasztó reflext, ami szinte nevetséges volt. Soha nem érdekelt, hogy ki mit gondol, kimondtam, amit akartam, azt csináltam, amihez kedvem szottyant. Ha ezzel Akachint megbántanám, ha sértésnek venné, akkor soha semmi nem alakulhatott volna ki közöttünk. Nem kell kivetkőznöm önmagamból, egyszerűen csak nem szabad mindig annyira önzőnek lennem, és a véleményemet akár a legkegyetlenebb módon is, de kifejezésre juttatnom. Akachin úgyis tudja, ha akarja. 

Minden a köhögéssel kezdődött. Már rég lemondtam róla, hogy megenyhül és esetleg ő fog felém közeledni, amikor először betöltötte a szoba csendjét ez a zaj. Kelletlenül nyitottam ki a szemeimet, de mire szólhattam volna, már abba is maradt, és Akachin újra azt a fájdalmas, recsegő szuszogást magára erőltetve tetette, hogy alszik. De nem sokáig bírta, és mire újra beszippantott volna egy álom, megint felvert vele. Majd a köhögéshullámok között egyre kevesebb és kevesebb szünetet volt képes kierőszakolni, végül összemosódott egy reménytelen erőlködésbe, hogy leküzdje ezt az ingert és újra normálisan levegőhöz jusson.

Mire felültem, hogy valahogy segítsek neki, mert egyszerűen nem hagyta abba ezt a mélyről jövő, kaparó köhögést, már egészen hozzászokott a szemem a sötétséghez. Gond nélkül álltam fel és álltam meg tétován az ágya mellett, nem tudva, hogy hogyan is tovább. Nem is tudtam semmit se tenni ebbe a pillanatban, a szívem olyan fájdalmasan szorult össze, teljesen leállítva a normális keringést a testemben, és ezzel meggátolva bármiféle rezdülését is. Csak a mennydörgésként felhangzó köhögése visszhangzott az éjszaka csendjében, ahogy az egész teste beleremegett már a küszködésbe, kezével markolva fájó mellkasát, amit úgy érezhetett, hogy a következő rohamnál biztosan összeroppan. Egész arcát ellepték már a könnyek, így csak a csillogó könnyfátyol alatt nézett fel rám, és biztos voltam benne, hogy nem lát tisztán, fel se fogja ki áll előtte. A felém nyúló kéz csupán egy kétségbeesett reakció volt, nem a bizalom jele. Mindenesetre én elfogadtam. 

Az az enyémhez képest kis kéz, a sötétben szinte világító fehér ujjak erőtlenül kulcsolódtak a csuklómra, szinte csak megérintettek, mégis olyan erővel béklyóztak meg, hogy nem tudtam nekik ellenállni. Elég volt a legapróbb rezdülés, és én már engedelmesen vetettem magamat alá az akaratának, és óvatosan bemásztam mellé az ágyba. Jobb híján köré font karjaimmal próbáltam védelmezni őt, olyan elővigyázatosan öleltem, nehogy véletlenül összeroppantsam. Csak úgy lángolt a teste a láztól, verejtékben úszott a homloka, de akármilyen kellemetlen is volt, nem húzódtam el tőle, ahogy a mellkasomba temetve az arcát próbálta leküzdeni a köhögést, sőt, csak még szorosabban tartottam. 

És lassan enyhült is a kaparó érzés a torkában, és bár szerettem volna hinni, hogy nekem köszönhetően, de azért voltak a kétségeim. A lényeg viszont, hogy végre csillapodott, és a száraz torka csak úgy nyelte a hűsítő, friss oxigént. Úgy ahogy rendben volt, és itt volt az ideje, hogy visszamásszak az ágyamba, legalábbis ő biztosan ezt akarta volna. Hisz ez csak egy kivételes alkalom volt, és tudtam, hogy egyedül is megbirkózott volna vele, a közreműködésem inkább nekem hozott megnyugvást, mint neki enyhülést, és egy perccel sem akar tovább gyengének tűnni, mint szükséges. Mégis, amikor el akartam húzódni, a mellkasomnál pihenő kezek egyszerre a pólómba vájtak, és nem engedtek elmozdulni. 

\- Ne menj – csak egy suttogás jutott ki a kiszáradt ajkak közül, de én tökéletes hallottam. – Olyan jó hideg a kezed…  
A homlokát valóban a csupasz karomhoz nyomta, de ez nem volt elég. Meglepően hirtelen, kapkodó mozdulatokkal kezdte el rólam lehúzni a pólót, még csak reagálni se volt időm. Kérdően kutattam valamiféle magyarázat utána, de a szemeiből semmit se tudtam kiolvasni, olyan vastag, átláthatatlan köd telepedett rájuk a láztól. Szerintem nem is tudta igazán, hogy mit csinál, csak valamivel csillapítani akarta ezt az őt belülről égető hőséget. Így hagytam, hogy megszabadítson a ruhadarabtól, kényelmesen elhelyezkedjen a karjaim között és a homlokát a csupasz bőrömnek döntse. Most nem esett nehezemre visszafognom magam, elég volt egy pillantást vetnem rá, hogy milyen rosszul van. Azért az ajkai közül kiszökő, lassan egyenletessé váló szuszogásra egészen libabőrőrs lettem, a szívem majd kiugrott a helyéről, hogy a karjaimban tartottam.   
Olyan hangosan zakatolt, nem is értem, hogy tudott tőle álomba merülni. Bár biztos teljesen kimerült volt már, és nem is voltam benne teljesen biztos, hogy eleve ébren volt-e teljesen vagy csak félig volt magánál, amikor hozzám bújt. A közelsége azonban fokozatosan megszokottá vált, mintha mindig is oda tartozott volna, és nem is értettem, hogy hogyan tudtam eddig nélküle aludni. 

\- Köszönöm… - Ezek voltak az utolsó szavak, amiket hallottam, vagy hittem, hogy hallottam, mielőtt engem is elragadt az álom. 

 

********************************************************************

 

Amikor legközelebb újra felébredtem, már jócskán világos volt, a napsugarak kegyetlenül vakították el a szememet. Kellett pár perc, hogy újra kitisztuljon előttem a világ, visszanyerje körvonalait, ahogy lassan én is kezdtem magamhoz térni. Legalábbis már egyáltalán nem égette testemet a láz, nem szédültem és a fejem sem hasogatott. Megmozdulni még sem akaródzott, habár nem fájt semmim, de teljesen kimerültnek éreztem magam a betegséggel folytatott hosszú küzdelem után. A torkom viszont még mindig lángolt, alig bírtam nyelni, az ajkaim azonnal kiszáradtak. 

\- Vizet… - préseltem ki magamból hangosan zihálva, mert az orromon még mindig alig kaptam levegőt. Igazából öntudatlan cselekedet volt, csak úgy kibukott belőlem minden megfontolás nélkül, így eléggé meglepődtem, amikor megéreztem a hűsítő a folyadékot végigfolyni az ajkaimon, le egészen a torkomon… Kis híján meg is fulladtam.

Köhögve ültem fel azonnal, erősen megkapaszkodva az első biztos pontba, amíg újra tudok lélegezni. Ami jelent esetben az értetlen Murasakibara karja volt, aki nagyokat pislogva, de azért kissé megszeppenve nézett le rám. 

\- Azt hittem, vizet akarsz – motyogta kissé megbántottan, miközben visszarakta az éjjeliszekrényemre a poharat.   
Mélyeket lélegezve próbáltam oxigénhez juttatni a testemet, felpezsdíteni a véremet, hogy végre működésre bírjam az agyamat, és eldolgozzam, miért fekszik mellettem a félig meztelen Murasakibara. Aztán szép lassan minden eszembe jutott… Az izmos karjai, amikkel átölelt, a kemény mellkasa, amire ráhajtottam fejemet, a szaporán verő szíve, ami mégis megnyugvással ringatott álomba, a hideg bőre, ami enyhítette a testemben tomboló forróságot, az ajkai, amik az enyémet keresték, mielőtt végleg álomba zuhantam. Óh, igen, már mindenre emlékeztem. 

\- Van valami az arcomon, Akachin? – rántott vissza egyszerre a valóságba unott hangja, miközben visszahanyatlott a párnák közé még lustálkodni. 

A kérdés teljesen jogos volt, hisz már hosszú percek óta bámultam pislogás nélkül, de más okból kifolyólag, mint ő gondolta. Persze, hogy megértse, rajta kellett volna kapnia, ahogy a légzésem akaratlanul is a fel-lemozgó izmai lüktetéséhez igazodott, illetve, hogy a füleim egészen elvörösödtek a belé tolult vértől. És ha még csak a füleim lettek volna… 

\- Hm… Még mindig rosszul vagy? – könyökölt fel, hogy az egyik hatalmas tenyerével egészen beterítse a homlokomat. Hát persze, ha nem találom a szavakat, annak csak is az lehet az oka, hogy még mindig kóválygok a láztól…

\- Köszönöm, már jobban vagyok! – préseltem ki magamból, de közben nem néztem rá, egyre csak azt a hatalmas tenyerét bámultam. Jólesett végigsimítani azokon a hosszú ujjakon, amik nemcsak erősen, hanem gyengéden is képesek tartani, attól függően, hogy mire van szükségem. 

Ahogy újra és újra végigpörgettem valódi emlékek híján csupán az éjszaka érzéseit, érintéseit, már nem éreztem többé a korábbi kimerültséget. Sőt, az érzékeim egyszeriben kiélesedtek, és mind az ő hangja, illata, ajkainak íze és bőrének puhasága után vágytak. Nem akartam ellenük küzdeni, csupán csillapítani a tombolásukat. 

Az éjszakából még a levegőben terjengő intim, békés légkört most nyers és zabolázatlan szenvedély tépázta, és minden felbolydult körülöttünk, amikor engedve a kísértésnek az ölébe másztam, és megcsókoltam. Mindent elfelejtettem, ami a mi egyre szűkebb és szűkebb privátszféránkon kívül zajlott, hogy hol vagyunk, hány óra, hogy épp beteg vagyok. Az egyetlen, ami kitöltötte most a gondolataimat a puha hajszálak az ujjaim között, és hogy hogyan jussak be az előbb még olyan durcásan összeszorította ajkak közé. Elég volt viszont egy apróbb incselkedő harapás, és máris ő maga invitált be, hogy szinte azonnal felfaljon. 

Az előbb még nagyon is lustálkodni készülő Murasakibara egyszerre megtelt tenni akarással, és ezt természetesen rajtam kívánta levezetni. Azok a határozott kezek mindenhol ott voltak, a gerincem vonalát követve siklottak be a pólóm alá azzal a határozott céllal, hogy meg is szabadítsanak tőle. De ennyivel még korántsem érték be, mindent meg akartak érinteni, mind az ujjai alatt remegő izmaimat. Majd amikor már kellően felfedezték a mellkasomat, a csípőmre csúsztak tovább, hogy a fészkelődésemet határozott mozgássá szabályozzák. Képtelen voltam egy centinél is messzebbre szakadni tőle, még akkor is, amikor már nem bírtam levegő nélkül, így amikor a férfiasságunk egymásnak préselődött, szinte a szájába nyögtem bele. Határozottan nem volt ellenére, csak még hevesebb csókkal válaszolt rá. 

A legapróbb mozdulatával, csupán ujjának egyet rezzenésével is egyre csak fokozta bennem a vágyat, viharos hullámai egyre vadabbul ostromolták az alapból meglehetősen szilárd sziklákon álló józan eszemet, míg át nem csaptak felette és szép lassan végig nem folytak a testemen. Nem bírtam tovább nyugton maradni. Mindent fel akartam fedezni rajta, a nyakának ívét ajkaimmal, azokat a széles vállakat az ujjaimmal, amikbe egyszerre volt szédítően jó és biztonságos kapaszkodni. Mégis most kénytelen volt elengedni őket, hogy egy határozott mozdulattal visszanyomjam a párnák közé, és teljes rálátást a kapjak a most igencsak hullámzó mellkasra. Rögtön átéreztem Murasakibara különös vonzódását az édességekhez, mert most én se tudtam ellenállni az édes csábításnak, és azonnal meg kellett ízlelnem ezeket az izmokat. Végigcsókoltam ahol csak értem, finom köröket írtam le hasának kifejezetten érzékeny alsó részén, míg utamat nem állta a pizsamanadrágja, amit rögtön el is távolítottam. Hihetetlenül élveztem, hogy a kezembe tarthatom az irányítást (szó szerint), ahogy ujjaim ténykedése alatt életre kell a férfiassága. Ami ugyancsak ínycsiklandozónak látszott. Már épp benedvesítettem a nyelveimmel az ajkaimat, amikor mégiscsak megtorpantam. 

Túl domináns lennék? Megint uralkodni akarok felette? Az első és tulajdonképpen egyetlen alkalommal, amikor nem is önmagam voltam, akkor is hasonlóan viselkedtem, mire olyan állatias ösztönöket sikerült felszabadítanom nála, hogy konkrétan a földbe döngölt. Tulajdonképpen azt is akarta a másik énem kicsikarni belőle, élvezete, hogy ilyen hatással van rá, az eszét veszti tőle, de a végén mégsem képes őt igazán bántani. Én viszont most ösztönösen cselekedtem, minden hátsószándék nélkül, mégsem voltam biztos benne, hogy ő is erre vágyik. Az óta a szerencsétlen eset óta nem volt lehetőségünk ilyen közel kerülni egymáshoz, hisz nem is tudtunk sokszor találkozni, és akkor se voltunk így kettesben. Én pedig még annál az öltözői afférnál se voltam jelen igazán. Olyan mélyen magamba roskadtam, mintha csak egy homályos üvegen keresztül néztem volna történteket, minden torz volt és távoli, és mire összeszedtem volna annyi erőt, hogy tiltakozzak, már vége is volt az egésznek. Őszintén bántam a tettemet, mélyen beleivódott a lelkembe, amit persze a másik énem is érzett. Szinte biztos volt bennem, hogy ez a szorítás a szívemen, amikor csak eszembe jut, az ő jéghideg ujjainak az érintse. Mintha hallanám is a kárörvendő hangját a fülembe: nem te voltál az első…

Nem akartam egyáltalán erre gondolni, de a kétség már mélyen beleette magát a szenvedély és a vágy közé. Én nem akartam, hogy Murasakibara leigázzon, mindenáron fölém akarjon kerekedni és legyőzni. Nincs szüksége ilyen durva eszközökre, kész vagyok átadni magam neki. Amit ezelőtt dühvel és erővel próbált elvenni, bizalommal és szeretettel nyújtom át neki, így nem kell minden falat szétzúzni és az egész lényemet elpusztítania. Önként beengedem. 

Még mielőtt szólásra nyithatta volna a száját a hirtelen ledermedésem miatt, lekecmeregtem az öléből, és mellé ültem az ágyra. A lehető leghatározottabb és komolyabb pillantásomat szegeztem rá, mert tényleg fontos volt, hogy most igazán rám figyeljen. 

\- Murasakibara - kezdtem, majd egy pillanatra még mérlegeltem, hogyan is fejezhetném ki magamat a legegyszerűbben -, mit szeretnél? Bármit megteszek, amit akarsz.


	7. Extra fejezet 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> És akkor itt a második rész, és ezzel a vége. Remélem, aki végig követte a történetet, nem csalódott benne így a végére sem, és legalább egy kis örömöt szerzett neki az olvasása. :)
> 
> Továbbá egy kis szómagyarázat a fejezethez: 
> 
> " A több mint ezerkétszáz éves múltra visszatekintő kiotói Kiyomizu templom Japán egyik legkedveltebb zarándokhelye."
> 
> "Az ide látogatók a halálugrás helyett beérhetik egy másik hiedelem felelevenítésével. A szerelem istenének szentelt Jishu templom előtt van két szikla, egymástól jó pár méter távolságra. Aki becsukott szemmel eltalál az egyiktől a másikig, az a mítosz szerint megtalálja az igaz szerelmet az életben." (http://index.hu/bulvar/n7w_kiyomi/)

A fülem hegyéig elpirultam, de azért se néztem félre, látni akartam, hogyan reagál, a legapróbb rezdülését sem akartam elszalasztani. Ahogy a bódult tekintet hirtelen kitisztult, a testem megfeszült a feszültségtől. Lassan felült, még az ajkai is tanácstalanul nyíltak szét, ahogy a szavakat várta kibukni közülük, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. Azt hittem, megütöm.

\- Akachin…? – Hosszas percek után ez volt minden, amit mondott, és még mindig teljesen értetlenül nézett rám.   
Nem akartam végképp összezavarni és felbosszantani, amiért túlbonyolítom az egészet számára. Ő mindent egyszerűen csak hagyni akart, úgy ahogy van, de én tisztában voltam velem, hogy ez lehetetlen. Én már nem vagyok ugyanaz, mint előtte… Mindent végig kellett gondolnom újra, és ki kellett mondanom dolgokat, mint most ezt is, hogy le tudjam zárni és tovább lépjek. Még ha ő ezt nem is tartotta elég fontosnak, hogy vegye hozzá a fáradtságot, tudtam, éreztem, hogy mélyen belül örül neki és megkönnyebbül. Nem hagyhatjuk tovább a levegőben lógni a dolgokat, különben egyre több és több minden fog egymásra rakódni, hogy a végén, ha mégis kiesik a kezünkből az irányítás, elpusztulunk a súly alatt. De ha ő nem akar ezekkel a komplikált témákkal foglalkozni, szívesen megteszem helyette, mert tudom, hogy nem azért hagyja figyelmen kívül, mert nem szeret. Ő egyszerűen ilyen. 

\- Komolyan mondtam – ismételtem meg a félreértés elkerülése végett, és még egy halvány mosolyt is megeresztettem felé biztatásképp. Ami egyáltalán nem volt könnyű, hisz a gyomrom már hosszú percek óta görcsberándult és addig nem engedett fel, míg nem adott valahára valamilyen információértékű választ.

\- Ha Akachin mondja – vonta meg a vállát végül, de a szemei már korántsem ilyesfajta közönyösségről árulkodtak. Egyszeriben felcsillantak, a mámor és fásultság ködének nyoma sem volt már bennük, és ez a ragyogás álmodozó mosolyát is teljesen új jelentésekkel ruházta fel, ravasszá és várakozásteljessé formálták. De nem ijesztett meg, ahogy az sem, amikor felém hajolt és durván az ajkaimra tapasztotta a száját, miközben határozottan lenyomott a párnák közé. Nem, mert tudtam, hogy nem akar leigázni. 

Finom csókokkal és harapásokkal borította be a testem, mintha csak egy újfajta édességet ízlelgetne első alkalommal. Olyan érzékeny pontokat fedezett fel, amelyek létezéséről még én se tudtam, főleg nem hogy az érintésükre megugrik a gyomrom, a szívverésem úgy felgyorsul, hogy az egész mellkasom beleremeg, és halk sóhajok szakadnak fel az ajakaim közül… ha nem épp szipogásba vagy köhögésbe fulladtak. Biztos rendkívül „szép” látványt nyújthattam ennyire betegen, de egy pillanatra sem zavartatta magát ilyen apróságok miatt. 

Őszintén bevallva, sokkal nehezebb volt alávetnem magam neki, mint eredetileg gondoltam. Az izgatottság és vágy mellett a félelem is észrevétlenül felkúszott bensőmben. Ahogy szétfeszítette a combjaimat, a kezeim is automatikusan felemelkedtek, hogy megállítsák, de mivel nem akartam megzavarni és nem is értek el olyan messzire, tehetetlenül zuhantak vissza az ágyra, és jobb híján az ujjaimat a takaróba mélyesztettem. Először csak azért, hogy kordában tartsam a védekező ösztönömet, és persze, hogy ne őrüljek bele, amiért nem én irányítok. Olyan határozottsággal tartotta combjaimat, és egyszerűen nem engedte, hogy kizárjam… Legszívesebben rugdosva szabadítottam volna ki magamat ezekből a testemre fonód bilincsekből. Aztán amint ajkai lassan végigsiklottak a bőrömön egyenesen a meredező férfiasságom felé, már az egyre éledező gyönyörtől vergődtem. Murasakibara ténykedése alatta bilincsei mintha egyszerre megolvadtak volna a bennem tomboló forróságtól, bugyogó masszaként folytak végig a bőrömön, ahogy egyre közelebb jutottam ahhoz az állapothoz, amit annyira szeretett volna látni szinte már a legelső pillanattól, hogy megismert… Amikor már nem megfontolva, határozott céllal teszek, vagy mondok dolgokat, minden csak úgy szökőárként tör fel belőlem, és elsodor minden észérvet és gátlást. Az egyre hangosabban kibukó nyögések, arcomra borult pír, a gyönyörtől összeráncolt homlokom, a csillogó szemeim… tényleg csak ennyire vágyott volna? 

\- Murasakibara… - markoltam bele a hajába, hogy magara vonjam a figyelmét, de már nem tudtam megvárni, hogy valóban felnéz-e rám, mert elragadott az élvezet, a testem ívbe feszült és a hangom is tokromon akadt egy pillanatra. 

A nálam jóval nagyobb test megnyugtató súlya húzott vissza a valóságba, erősen kapaszkodnom kellett a karjába, hogy meg tudjam taratani magam, vadul kaptam az ajkaiba, hogy ne zuhanjak védtelenül vissza a kiábrándító valóságba. Jól tettem, hogy támaszt kerestem ebben a szinte már el is illanó, mégis mindent beborító és olyan mélyen megrázó érzésben, mert a testem még mindig remegett az utórengéseitől. És Murasakibara sem hagyott időt a kijózanodásra, de talán szándékosan tette, hogy ne nyerhessen teljesen vissza a tudatomat, mielőtt azok a hosszú ujjak óvatosan, ám annál határozottabban indultak meg a bőrömön, kíváncsian és epekedően, bár igazából csupán illemből simogattak, köröztek, mert válaszra sem várva hatolt belém egyik a másik után. 

\- Murasakibara… - szakítottam el az ajkaimat, de hangom elcsuklott, és csupán egy fájdalmas nyögés bukott ki közülük. Ebbe viszont minden benne volt, amit el akartam hallgatni előle, az az éles fájdalom, ami egyszerűen darabokra akarta tépni a testemet, és persze a félelem. Mégiscsak el akar pusztítani?   
Minden erőmre szükségem lett volna, hogy kellően ki tudjam választani a megfelelő szavakat, a burkolt, mégis határozott hangot az utasításhoz, a kellő összpontosítást, hogy a tekintetem ne fagyjon meg, miközben kiejtem őket. De ez most lehetetlen volt, az orgazmus távoli hullámai még mindig nyaldosták a testemet, miközben a pillanatok alatt beborult égből fürgén cikkázó villámokként csapott le rám a fájdalom a ténykedése nyomán. Örülhettem még, hogy a vállaiba kapaszkodva valahogy a felszínen tudtam tartani magam, összeszorított fogakkal tűrtem az engem metsző szelet, a habzó hullámokat, mintha az egész világ forogna körülöttem, és ha elengedem ezt az egyetlen szilárd pontot, mérhetetlenül beleveszek én is. 

Aztán rá kellett jönnöm, hogy a világgal én is megfordultam, ahogy Murasakibara elégségesnek ítélve az előkészítést a csípőmnél fogva fordított egyet rajtam. Még arra sem volt időm, hogy egy megütközött és számonkérő pillantást vessek rá, máris belém hatolt. Bár lassan és a tőle telhető legnagyobb gyengédséggel, én mégis úgy éreztem, mintha szánt szándékkal akarna széttépni. A fájdalom elviselhetetlen volt, és már rég túlléptem azon a határon, hogy a belém nevelt reflex és tartás megakadályozzák az ajkaim közül kiszakadó kiáltást, ahogy egyre beljebb próbált nyomulni. 

\- Akachin, jól vagy? – torpant meg azonnal, és hajolt közelebb hozzám.   
Bár az arcát nem láttam, tudtam, hogy igazán megijedt egy pillanatra, az aggodalom a hangjában meglegyintette a hajszálakat a fülem mellett. És ez mérhetetlen melegséggel töltött el, jólesően kúszott fel a gyomromból a karjaimig, hogy újult erővel tudjam tartani magam, egészen a lábaimig, hogy ne remegjenek annyira. Murasakibara törődik velem és nem akar megsemmisíteni, engem nem. 

\- Abbahagyjam? – suttogta a fülembe, amin komolyan el kellett gondolkoznom, mielőtt válaszolok. Egy igen esetén végre véget érne ez a kín, amit csak részben okozott az új és számomra eddig ismeretlen összeolvadás, jórészt azonban az alárendeltségemből is fakadt. Megőrjített a tudat, hogy nem látom az arcát, nem tudom kiolvasni a mozdulatait és a szándékait, a nekem feszülő test alatt nem tudok szabadon mozogni, és eleve minden erőmet arra kellett felhasználnom, hogy szokjam ezt a helyzetet, megtaláljam a számomra legkevésbé fájdalmas pozíciót, és hogy egyáltalán ne roskadjak össze. Ha képes lettem volna rá, már öntudatlanul lelöktem volna magamról, és én néznék le a zilált arcára, belefúrnám az ujjaim a kócos hajszálak közé és saját tempóban lovagolnám meg vele a gyönyört. Ezt viszont nem tehettem meg, most nem.

\- Nem, folytasd – adtam meg végül a választ, amire tudtam, hogy mennyire ácsingózik. Ahogy azonban az örömtől és megkönnyebbüléstől, hogy semmit nem rontott el, a túlzott elragadtatásban egy kissé hevesen markotla meg a csípőmet, kénytelen voltam hozzátenni:  
\- De először csak lassan!

És bár valóban lelkiismeretesen tartotta magát ehhez, a fájdalom így se enyhült, és én nem tudtam uralkodni magamon. Az egész testem pattanásig feszült, az ujjaim ökölbe szorultak, hogy egy helyben tudjak maradni, az ajkaimat hiába haraptam most már szinte véresre, kiáltásaim így is kibuggyantak és hangosan visszhangoztak a szobában. Pedig igazán próbáltam lazítani és csak az ujjai határozott szorítására a csípőmnél, a hátamat simogató csókjaira, a fülem mellett felszakadó, forró nyögéseire, a nyakamat csiklandozó hajszálakra koncentrálni.   
Időközben egyre gyorsabb tempót diktált, és én már lassan nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy valóban a fájdalomtól nyögök ilyen hangosan és kéjesen fel, vagy újra a gyönyör izzítja fel a belsőmben a parazsat, amíg már az egész testem lángolt. Nem volt éles határ a kettő között, hisz a lángnyelvek bár felmelegítették a tagjaimat, de ugyanakkor égették is a bőrömet, és Murasakibara minden mozdulata egyre csak szította ezt a tűzet. Teljesen kivetkőzve magamból nyögtem és kiáltoztam, attól függően, hogy mi volt a meghatározóbb abban a pillanatban a kín vagy a gyönyör, míg egyetlen lökéssel el nem szabadult minden és a lángok elnyeltek. Percekig nem tudtam magamról, a külvilág megszűnt körülöttem és csak lebegtem ebben a forróságban, kiélvezve a tökéletes megelégedést.   
Mire újra magamhoz tértem, vettem csak észre, hogy a kezeim időközben felmondták a szolgálatot és öntudatlanul az ágyra rogytam. Legszívesebben már mozdulatlanul elterültem volna a párnák között, hogy ezt a mámor után egyszeriben rám zuhant fáradtságot valahogy kipihenhessem, de Murasakibara még nem végzett. Néhány lökéssel később azonban még annyira magamnál voltam, hogy érezzem, hogyan feszülnek meg a szinte már hozzám tapadt másik testen az izmok, ahogy belém élvezett. 

Hiába van meg az összes emlékem az első együttlétünkről, csak most érettem meg igazán, hogy milyen érzés is ez valójában. Nincs benne semmi diadalérzés, amire a másik énem olyan szívesen visszagondolt. Nem nyertem, de legyőzöttnek se érzem magam, inkább teljesnek és elégedettnek, és igen, végre egyszer tökéletesnek, mert ahogy egybeolvadtunk, Murasakibara minden hibámat és hiányosságomat kitöltötte. És ettől az érzéstől egyszerűen egy olyan örömteli és elégedett mosoly kúszott az arcomra, hogy bárki látja, le sem tagadhattam volna, mi történt. Nem is akartam. Ez végre az enyém volt, csak is az én emlékem, örömteli és helyénvaló, ahogy először lennie kellett volna.   
Miután Murasakibara eltávolodott tőlem, a kínzóan tátongó űrt, ami valószínűleg őt is emésztette, úgy próbálta betölteni, hogy gondosan és elővigyázatosan visszafordított, mintha csak üvegből lennék, amit az előbb vad szeretkezés alatt valahogy mégiscsak elkerülte a figyelmét. Mindenestre nem bántam, hogy a mellkasán megpihenhetek, mert teljesen kimerülten, és minden porcikám sajgott, olyan átható volt az az érzés, hogy nem is érzetem külön-külön a tagjaimba, egyszerűen leterített teljesen egészében. Így hát nem akaródzott különösen megmozdulni vagy megszólalni, csak csukott szemmel hallgattam, ahogy a szapora szívverése lassan visszaáll normálisra és a lélegzése is egyenletes szuszogássá lassul. Élveztem a csendet, ezt a nyugalmat és boldogságot, amihez foghatót még soha korábban nem tapasztaltam, és hálát adtam az égnek, hogy Murasakibara ilyen lusta és neki sem akaródzik se nem mozognia vagy beszélnie. Az mindent elrontott volna.

Nem tudom pontosan, hogy mennyi ideig feküdtünk így együtt, talán egy kicsit el is aludtam közben. Mindenestre ahhoz elég ideig, hogy a kissé érdes ujjak érintésére az arcomon, kíváncsian nyíljanak el a szemeim és kérdően forduljak felé. De egyelőre még nem akarta elárulni, hogy miért mered ilyen elmélyülten és gondterhelten az a lila szempár a semmibe, és mintha az ujjai simítása is csak egy öntudatlan mozdulat lett volna, amit észre se vett. Óvatosan felemeltem a kezem, hogy ne zökkentsem ki a gondolatai közül, majd egyszer csak saját ujjaim bilincsébe fontam az övét, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve az ajkaimhoz húztam őket, hogy apró csókot lehelhessek rájuk. Sósak voltak és nedvesek, és csak ekkor tudatosult bennem, hogy valószínűleg az arcomról lesimított kóbor cseppektől… észre sem vettem, mikor eredtek el a könnyeim. 

Hirtelen lefagyott, értetetlen és teljesen zavart arckifejezése egész megmelengette a szívemet, de nem hagytam, hogy reflexből visszarántsa a kezét, erősen tartottam.

\- Mondd nyugodtan, Murasakibara – néztem fel rá, amennyire ebben a pozícióban lehetséges volt, és érzetem, hogy a még mindig az ajkaimon játszó mosoly a tekintetemet is teljesen ellágyítja és valamilyen eddig ismeretlen meleg fénnyel tölti el. 

\- Akachin tényleg elképesztő… - motyogta kissé durcásan, amiért így felriasztottam, és persze bosszúságból is, amiért ilyen egyszerűen tudok olvasni belőle. Vagy talán azt hitte, hogy rajta mulatok, és ezért vágott ilyen szigorú arcot? 

\- Kérhetek még valamit, Akachin? – bökte ki végül egyszerűen, mert hiába gondolkozhatott rajta már hosszú percek óta, nem jutott eszébe semmilyen célravezetőbb módszer. Így viszont a szavai hidegzuhanyként értek, akaratlanul pattantam fel ülőhelyzetbe, és olyan egyszerre kétségbeesett, elgyötört, ijedt, de ugyanakkor mérges és számonkérő pillantást vetettem rá, hogy őt is azonnal ülésbe rántotta. 

\- Nem olyat! – jelentette ki azonnal és nagyon bölcsen. Bár szavak nem jöttek még számra, és meg se tudtam fogalmazni, hogy mi volt az az érés, ami az elgyötört testemben egyszerre feltolult kérdésétől, de az biztos, hogy a reakciók közül az első helyen szerepelt egy reflexszerű pofon. 

\- Akkor mondd nyugodtan – Inkább lehunytam a szemeimet, hogy ne lássa bennük azt a robbanásra kész szikrát, amit egyetlen rossz szóval bármikor feléleszthetett volna. A korántsem biztató, sokkal inkább fenyegető farkasvigyort azonban nem tudtam letörölni az arcomról, így a baljóslatú aurám kellőképpen elérte a hatását. 

\- Menjünk a Kiyomizu-dera szentélybe – felelte unottan, mert ő tudta, hogy semmi oka a félelemre a haragomtól, ez a kérés valóban nem verte ki a biztosítékot. Helyette teljesen kizökkentett ebből a felpaprikázott hangulatból, és most én néztem rá olyan értetlenül és talán egy leheletnyit bambán is, mint általában ő szokott rám. 

\- Mármint kirándulni? – raktam össze aztán a korábbi ködbe vesző beszélgetésünk darabjaiból ennek a kijelentésnek az értelmét, és nem állhattam meg, hogy átjárjon a jóleső melegség a szívemből kiindulva, de a testem összes porcikáján végigfolyva. – Szóval gondolkoztál rajta! 

\- Hm – nézett egykedvűen félre, és lehajolt a földre dobott táskájához, hogy kihalásszon belőle egy zacskó chipset.   
Én persze nem hagytam magam, hogy félre vezessen ez a bár elég ügyes, számomra azonban már túl jól ismert színjáték. Bár nem tudom, miért jön mindig zavarba, ha valami iránt lelkesedést vagy csak egy kis odafigyelést mutat, legalább előttem felhagyhatna vele, hisz túl jól ismerem ahhoz, hogy el is higgyem. Igenis vetet a fáradtságot, és belelapozott a könyvbe, amit olvastam, kiválasztott valamit, még ha csak az első oldalról is, és kérésként tárta elém, hogy lássam, igenis törődik és nem mindig csal azt csinálja, amit én előírok. 

\- És miért pont oda? – faggatóztam tovább kissé élénkebben, mint szoktam, de a rajtam erőt vett jókedv és mosolygás egyszerűen nem akart szűnni, és az a durcásan felfújt arc szinte kívánta, hogy kicsit gyötörjem. Óvatosan közelebb kúsztam hozzá, hogy a lehető legjobb szögből szemléljem, ahogy mérlegeli a válaszát és közben teljesen belepirul a chipses zacskóba. Ez érdekes lehet. 

\- Csak… - nyámmogta felém, dehogy ez válasz nem elégített ki egy kicsit sem, és csak még intenzívebben pislogtam felé, feladta és egyszerűen kibökte. – A kövek miatt. 

\- Kövek? – ízlelgettem egy kicsit a szót, mielőtt összeállt volna a fejemben a kép. – Áh, a Love Stone-ra gondolsz a Jishu szentélynél? 

Bár inkább kijelentés volt, mint kérdés, a most már teljesen vörös Murasakibara, aki makacsul nem nézett rám többet és hihetetlen gyorsasággal tömte magába a chipset, mindenesetre egyértelmű válasz volt. És bár én is, amikor realizáltam magamba, hogy ez a kívánság pontosan mit is jelent és mivel jár együtt, eléggé zavarba jöttem, és a gyomrom is megugrott kissé. Azonban a melegség is újult erővel járta át a szívemet immár sokadjára a közelében, amitől ez a felhőtlen és tiszta jókedv szállt meg. Nem volt bennem semmi harag vagy bosszúság, sem elvárások és megfelelni akarás, egyszerűen csak boldog voltam. Ez eddig csak kosárlabdázás közben fogott el, de ott a versengés és a győzni akarás mindig beárnyékolta, és nem engedte, hogy teljesen átadjam magam neki, az érzékeimet kizárva egyszerűen csak ússzak az árral. Most viszont nem volt mitől tartanom, Murasakibarának nincsenek most már ilyesfajta szándékai, és már egyébként is mindenféle módon átadtam magam neki, nincs mitől tartanom. Így nyugodtan hagyhattam, hogy ez az érzés egy valódi, szívből jövő mosolyt fakasszon az arcomra, és egyre közelebb vonzzon hozzá, míg nem már az ajkait csókoltam. 

***

 

Már két napja hogy Murasakibara elment, és én soha sem hittem volna, hogy ennyire meg fog viselni. A pillanat, amikor utoljára kiintett az ablakon, mielőtt elhúzott volna a vonat… szívet tépő volt, mélyen belemart a húsomba, és percekig nem hagyott levegőhöz jutni. Hasonló érzés volt, amikor anya meghalt, és ezért nagyon haragudtam magamra. Hisz Murasakibarának nem esett semmi baja, rendben hazaért és éli tovább a mindennapjait. Szó sem volt semmilyen végleges búcsúról. Mindezt tudtam, valahogy mégse hittem benne, és nem akart elmúlni a szorítás a mellkasomból. És az első éjszaka, amit nélküle töltöttem abban a hatalmas ágyban az ölelő karjai nélkül… Kénytelen voltam ágyneműt cserélni, annyira beleivódott a régibe testének melege, az illata, mindennek, ami kettőnk között történt, ott volt a lenyomata a párnán és takarón. Ez valóban segített egy kicsit. 

Mostanra már sokkal egyszerűbb volt, de még mindig akaratlanul észrevettem, hogy ha nem koncentrálok valamire teljese erőmmel, a gondolataim minduntalan felé kalandoznak, és már csak automatikusan mozog a testem. Persze a többieknek is egyből feltűnt, nem mintha hibát vétettem volna, de nem tudtam elrejteni a tekintetemből azt a csillogást, amikor a múltba kalandoztam, vagy a még előttünk álló jövőbe. Nem elég, hogy beteg voltam, és pár napot nem mentem iskolába, ami nem tudom, miét mindenkinek ennyire feldolgozhatatlan tény. Igenis én is lehetek néha gyenge és lazíthatok, ha ahhoz van kedvem, ettől nem leszek kevesebb. A szórakozottságomat azonban már végképp nem tudták mire vélni, így szerencsére pár zajos rácsodálkozás után hagyták az egészet. Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy kiborítom őket, és ha azon túl tudtak lépni, hogy egy meccs alatt teljesen új személyiséget vettem föl, illetve újra visszatértem önmagamhoz, akkor az se okozhat nekik problémát, hogy nem figyelek, vagy nem reagálok azonnal, ha kérdeznek. 

Mint például most az előbb, amikor az edzésről faggattak, hogy mikorra akarom ütemezni az extra, már az Interhigh selejtezőkre felkészítő edzéseket. Viszont most nem a lila hajú óriásom miatt nem válaszoltam egyből, sokkal jobban kizökkentett a táskámból jövő halk, de kitartó rezgés, ami csak egyet jelenthetett. Pedig még soha nem fordult elő, hogy valaki ebédidőben keresett volna. 

\- Egy pillanat – kértem elnézést, ahogy kíváncsian és kissé aggódva előhalásztam a telefonomat. Csak nem történt valami?   
Ahogy feloldottam a billentyűzárat, egyből elém ugrott az a kép, ami már napok óta késztette hevesebb rohamra a szívemet és csalt az ajkaimra keserédes mosolyt. Murasakibarát ábrázolta szentélynél, ahogy csukott szemmel a lehető próbálta megtenni az utat a két kő között, de még ez a feladat is túl hosszú volt számára, hogy édesség nélkül kibírja, így közben is egy maiubót falatozik éppen. És ahogy az evés nem okozott neki gondot látás nélkül, úgy a két szikla közötti távolságot is néhány hosszabb lépéssel átszelte, csupán egy kicsit kellet neki segítenem. 

Először mérgelődött, hogy így lefényképeztem titokban, és mondta, hogy töröljem ki, de persze eszem ágába sem volt. Aztán amikor nem figyeltem, elvette a telefonomat, de persze nem merte kitörölni a képet, helyette inkább beállította hívásazonosítónak. Ebből is látszik, hogy Murasakibara koránt sem olyan ostoba, mint amilyennek tűnhet a kívülállók számára, csupán lusta megmutatni a ravaszságát. Mert ez valóban jó húzás volt, amikor először megláttam, roppant dühös lettem… de azért nem volt szívem átállítani. 

Most is azért ugrott fel a kép, mert tőle jött üzenet, és alig tudtam uralkodni magamon, hogy hangosan fel ne nevessek a sorain:

„Akachin, elkaptam tőled a betegséget, gyere Akitába és ápolj!”

Semmi köszönés, semmi bevezetés, csak tömény önzőség. Annyira jellemző volt rá…

„A hétvégére ott vagyok”


End file.
